El novio de Hermione
by Lorein20
Summary: El amor es una cosa increíble, maravillosa, te hace sentir en las nubes y te hace creer que lo puedes todo! pero... ¿qué pasa cuando crees estar enamorada de dos personas? ¿es igual? Los invito a descubrirlo de la mano de Hermione Granger...
1. Guapo, inteligente, simpático o todo eso

Hola!

Este fic tiene muchos fans en otras webs, espero que les guste porque a mi me encanta! Agradeceré sus reviews!

Un beso!

Lore

**1**

**¿Guapo, inteligente, simpático o… todo eso?**

La habitación de las chicas estaba silenciosa y tranquila, tenían camas adoseladas igual que los niños. Había cuatro camas, donde dormían Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell.

La cama de Lavender tenía un dosel rosa, con una colcha que hacía juego, estaba limpia y medio tendida, sobre ella, había un ejemplar de la revista que tenía un test: _¿Cómo conquistarlo?_

La cama de Angelina tenía un dosel azul claro muy bonito, el espacio que ocupaba, estaban acomodados y limpios, pero no parecía que le interesara mucho que las demás vieran lo que había en su baúl, pues estaba totalmente abierto, y se veían dentro los libros del quinto curso en Hogwarts, su varita, algunos pergaminos y plumas y la foto de su novio.

El espacio que pertenecía a Hermione estaba impecablemente limpio y ordenado, su baúl estaba bien cerrado, su cama muy bien tendida, con un dosel y una colcha blancos y en su mesa de noche, junto a una taza vacía que parecía haber sido usada la noche anterior, un folleto con todos los prefectos de Gryffindor (el libro de los prefectos de Hogwarts estaba dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche)

En cuanto a Katie, el dosel de su cama y su colcha eran azul marino, su cama estaba muy bien tendida, y sobre ella, todos los libros del último curso en Hogwarts.

En unos segundos, la fría y silenciosa habitación, se encontró habitada con sus inquilinas y con Ginny Weasley.

- ¡Claro que no, lo mejor es que tenga ojos verdes – decía animada Lavender mientras se acercaba a su cama

- ¡Qué frívola! – dijo Angelina entre bromas – No, para mi, lo mejor es que sean simpáticos – y se sentó en su cama – me gusta que siempre tengan algo gracioso que decir.

- ¡Claro, solo eso explica que salgas con Fred! – dijo Katie con una cara de incredulidad, después, al ver a Ginny, le dijo - ¡Sin ofender!

La pelirroja la miró fijamente. El chiste no pareció agradarle

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y para ti que es lo más importante? – preguntó Angelina enojada

- Para mi la inteligencia – respondió decidida Katie, mientras se acostaba boca abajo en su cama para ver a las cuatro

- Está bien – aprobó Angelina

- ¿Tu que buscas en un niño, Ginny? – preguntó Hermione invitándola con un gesto a sentarse en su cama junto a ella.

Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa y se sentó. Después viéndolas a todas dijo

- Yo simplemente quiero que me quiera – dijo volteando a ver a Hermione, quien al ver su cara, sabía que se estaba refiriendo a cierto pelinegro lentudo.

Hermione se quedó callada pensando en cómo se sentiría Ginny. Ya era mucho tiempo de quererlo y no decirle, de estar con él pero sin que le hiciera caso, era como...

- ¡¡Hola, Tierra llamando a Hermione! – era la voz de Lavender, que hizo sonreír a Hermione.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó la aludida

- Te lo preguntamos ya dos veces - dijo Katie impaciente - ¿qué es lo que buscas tu?

Hermione seguía con la sonrisa dibujada en la cara, miró a su baúl y mantuvo fija la mirada ahí mientras respondía

- Yo busco sentirme protegida, ¿saben? - una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en sus labios - que al estar con él, no tenga miedo a nada, que sepa que en los momentos en los que lo necesite va a estar conmigo, que cada día me sienta contenta de estar con él, que... – y antes de terminar, levantó los ojos del baúl y vio en sus compañeras reacciones desiguales.

Ginny la miraba atenta y emocionada, y movía la cabeza asintiendo para indicarle que continuara, Katie y Angelina se miraban entre ellas y sonreían al escucharla, Lavender hizo algo muy parecido a un ronquido y le dijo:

- ¡Pero si te pedimos que nos dijeras lo que querías del chico, no que nos describieras al inexistente!

- Pero pidieron mi opinión – respondió Hermione entre sonriendo y apenada

- ¡Vaya Hermione! Es impresionante... – dijo Katie suspirando

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella con mucha curiosidad

- ...Que todo eso sea lo que tu novio te hace sentir – terminó Angelina emocionada - a mi me pasa algo parecido con Fred, solo que

- ¿Víktor te hace sentir todo eso Hermione? – preguntó Ginny emocionada.

Hermione dio por respuesta una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y volvió a desviar la mirada.

Se acostó boca arriba en su cama. Se quedó pensativa, habían pasado ya tres meses desde que Víktor le había pedido en Halloween que saliera con ella, y en todo este tiempo ella solo podía concluir que no lo sabía, no sabía realmente lo que sentía por él.


	2. Las parejas

**2**

**Las parejas**

Los jefes de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts habían accedido, tras muchos ruegos de los alumnos, a realizar un baile abierto de San Valentín; es decir, que los chicos o chicas que tuvieran novios o amigos fuera del colegio, podrían invitarlos a venir. Dumbledore contribuyó mucho a que el permiso se diera…

La mañana siguiente a la conversación del cuarto de las chicas, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny, se encontraban sentados cerca de la chimenea. Ron jugueteaba con una pluma de ave buscando impedir que se le cayera, Ginny estaba inmersa en la lectura del último número de "Corazón de bruja", Harry estaba recargado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados… y Hermione terminaba un ensayo del profesor Binns, aunque de vez en cuando su mirada se desviaba más allá de la chimenea…

¿A quién vas a invitar al baile, Ron? – preguntó Ginny curiosa cuando terminó de leer hasta la última página de la revista

Mmm… - su hermano fingió reflexionar y finalmente le dijo – No te importa...

¡Eres un odioso¿sabes! – le espetó la pelirroja enfadada – No te cuesta nada decirme...

No lo sabe, Ginny – interrumpió Hermione mirando a Ron bajar la cabeza y ponerse rojo – No te quiere contestar porque no tiene ninguna respuesta, ninguna victima para que sea su pareja de baile

¡Por supuesto que sí! – respondió Ron indignado – ¿Tú crees que _yo_ no tendría pareja? – preguntó Ron sintiendo su ego pisoteado

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa burlona, cruzó los brazos y le dijo

Entonces dime quien es la afortunada, galán…

Ron dudó unos momentos, durante los que le sostuvo la mirada a Hermione hasta que finalmente bajó la vista y susurró

Tú…

¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione sintiendo como el color subía por sus mejillas

¡Tú no sabes lo que dices Hermione! – le respondió el pelirrojo sin notar la reacción que había provocado en su amiga – Aún no se lo he preguntado, pero tal vez Padma Patil quiera ir conmigo...

Hermione suspiró e hizo de nuevo ese gesto de desaprobación tan característico en ella. Luego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro

¿Y crees que va a aceptar después de cómo la trataste en el baile? – preguntó molesta

¿C... cómo sabes tu, cómo sabes cómo la traté en el baile? – preguntó Ron tartamudeando

Las mujeres nos contamos muchas cosas Ron – respondió ella con una expresión de satisfacción en la cara

¿Se cuentan todo? – preguntó entre incrédulo y enfadado – ¡Las mujeres son unas chismosas, eso es lo que pasa!... Seguramente Parvati te contó que Padma le contó que yo no le había hecho caso en toda la noche porque estaba enojado por culpa de... – se detuvo justo a tiempo, no le hubiera gustado que Hermione se enterara que no había disfrutado para nada el baile, entre otras cosas porque ella estaba con Viktor.

¿Por culpa de quien, Ron? – pregunto curiosa Hermione

Por culpa de... de... ¡de su túnica de gala! – respondió Harry salvando la situación y mirando a Ron

¡Claro! sino¿por culpa de qué? – agregó Ron como si fuera obvio pero mirando a Harry con agradecimiento

Hermione los miró alternativamente de manera suspicaz

¡Claro! La túnica… - se burló Hermione. No les había creído nada – De todos modos no creo que tengas ninguna oportunidad con ella, no tiene muy buena impresión de ti, me parece...

En realidad, a Ron no le importaba lo que Padma pensara de él, seguramente tampoco tendría pareja y se vería obligada a ir con él.

¿Con Neville! – Ron no podía creerlo – ¿Padma va a ir al baile con Neville? – le preguntó a Hermione con los ojos tan grandes como platos.

¿Qué tiene de extraordinario, Ron? – preguntó Hermione conteniendo la risa al ver la cara de Ron – Neville es un buen chico

¡Claro, tu estás muy tranquila porque tienes a tu _Viktorrr_ seguro – dijo muy rápido Ron, pero sin olvidar hacer un énfasis molesto en la "r" – pero yo no tengo a nadie, y si no encuentro a nadie hoy¡no voy!

¡Ya deja de lloriquear Ron¡Eres peor que un bebé! – le dijo Ginny desesperada – ¿Por qué no invitas a Mónica?

¿A quien? – preguntó Ron mirando a su hermana

¡Mónica Moore! – respondió Ginny mirando fijamente a Ron - ¡de verdad que en la memoria de los hombres no se puede confiar! – dijo irritada, volviendo a su libro de transformaciones.

Bueno Ginny, si, soy un tarado – dijo Ron en tono aburrido – ahora por favor, princesa... – dijo irónico – me podrías decir ¿DE QUIÉN DEMONIOS ESTÁS HABLANDO! – le gritó mirándola a los ojos

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante los cambios de voz y las caras de su hermano, que la miraba enfadado.

¡Cállate ya, Ginny! – le pidió impacientándose

Pero ella no paraba de reír, hasta que Ron le preguntó visiblemente irritado

¿Con quien vas a ir tú?

Súbitamente, Ginny dejó de reír y bajó la cabeza

No lo sé todavía – dijo triste, como si no fuera la misma que hace segundos se moría de risa

Eh... ¿Harry¿Con quien vas a ir tú? – preguntó Hermione para evitar que Ginny siguiera siendo blanco de las preguntas de su hermano.

No sé Hermione – respondió sin interés – la verdad no se si voy a ir

¿Qué! – volvió a preguntar Hermione incrédula

Creo que estoy en la misma situación que Ron

¿No vas a ir porque no tienes pareja? – preguntó Hermione mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara – ¡eso es una tontería Harry, Cualquiera moriría por ir contigo – Hermione le guiñó un ojo a la pequeña Weasley – Ginny, por ejemplo. – Dijo señalándola – no creo que tenga ningún inconveniente en ir contigo¿o si, Ginny?

No – respondió Ginny un poco nerviosa y mirando a Hermione con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, con una mirada de "te voy a matar"

¿Entonces aceptas ser mi pareja? – preguntó Harry después de pensarlo

Claro que si – respondió Ginny casi de inmediato

Y ambos se miraron sonriendo.

¡Qué bien! Ahora todos tienen pareja menos yo – dijo Ron enojado, se levantó y subió a su dormitorio

¡Qué geniecito¡Pareces un troll! – le gritó Hermione a las escaleras

Después de que Harry se despidiera de sus amigas, subió a acompañar a Ron.

Ginny no lo podía creer. De no ir con nadie, de pronto iría con la persona con la que siempre había querido. Volteó a ver a Hermione para agradecerle y la vio tapándose la boca.

En cuanto se escuchó que la puerta de los niños se cerraba, Hermione se empezó a reír mientras miraba a Ginny

¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó la pelirroja sonriendo

¿No puedes disimular por lo menos un poco? – le preguntó Hermione

¿Qué¡por favor Hermione, yo no... – comenzó a justificarse Ginny, pero finalmente, miró la cara de su amiga y sonriendo le dijo – ¿Se nota mucho?

¿Mucho? – preguntó irónica Hermione – ¡No! Pero, la próxima vez que hables con él, trata de no sonreír como tonta todo el tiempo... y cierra la boca

Entonces Ginny se imaginó como se había visto y también se rió con Hermione.

Estaban las dos muy divertidas cuando llegó por la ventana una lechuza negra muy bonita. Ginny le abrió la ventana, mientras Hermione se sentaba cerca de la chimenea.

Hermione, creo que es para ti – le dijo Ginny acariciando a la lechuza que, en la noche, solo se distinguía por sus ojos amarillos

¿De quién es? – preguntó Hermione preocupada

Parece... – Ginny giró la cabeza para leer - ...de tu novio...

Hermione se levantó y desató la carta y le dio una palmada en la cabeza a la lechuza, que justo después, salió volando perdiéndose en el cielo ya negro.

Ginny no vio en Hermione la cara de enamorada que ella pondría si su novio le mandara una carta. Hermione empezó a leer.

¿Dice cuando llegará? – preguntó Ginny después de un par de minutos

Si – respondió Hermione tranquilamente y doblando el pergamino – Nunca

¿Qué!

No vendrá Ginny

Pero... ¿por qué?

Tiene un encargo de su papá y no lo dejó venir.

Hermione volvió a sentarse y tomó un libro para leer

Hermione... – Ginny dudó si preguntarle o no

Dime – respondió ella bajando el libro

No te ves muy preocupada por él – la castaña sonrió sin ganas – ¿De verdad te importa que no venga?

Hermione se quedó pensando. Si lo analizaba fríamente, no le afectaba mucho que su novio viniera o no. Vivía tan lejos y tan fuera de su realidad...

¿Hermione? – insistió Ginny

Estoy preocupada, Ginny – suspiró – solo que... ¿no tanto como debería…?

Ginny frunció el ceño y le preguntó

Hermione… ¿Por qué eres su novia¿por qué estás con él?

Después de meditar su respuesta, Hermione murmuró insegura:

No lo sé...

¿No te parecería más sano...?

¿Cortar? – completó Hermione. Ginny asintió – ¡No sé Ginny! – Hermione sonaba desesperada – ¡Es que es tan lindo conmigo y tan atento¡Me manda flores, me quiere tanto!

Si, entiendo – le dijo ella – pero¿tú lo quieres a él? – sin darse cuenta, Ginny estaba negando con la cabeza instintivamente y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Hermione rió al verla y evadió la pregunta

Ese mismo gesto lo hace Ron¿sabes?

Si – Ginny sonrió al darse cuenta – mamá siempre nos lo dice

¡Aaaay! – se lamento Hermione con desesperación, y luego agregó de un modo gracioso y nada enfadado – ¡Tu hermano es un tarado!

¿Por qué? – le preguntó en el mismo tono Ginny

¡Es un bebé! – Hermione cerró el libro ruidosamente. No estaba enojada, más bien se veía desesperada – ¡No ve nada de lo que pasa con los demás, solamente está interesado en que el nene no tiene con quien bailar! – le dijo irónica y a la vez pensando en que le gustaba que Ron fuera así.

¿Por qué no vas tú con él? – propuso Ginny con una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione se puso de pie y empezó a caminar nerviosa por la sala común. ¿Ir con Ron¡Eso era demasiado¿Qué le diría: "¿Sabes Ron? Mi novio no va a venir, y aunque viniera no estoy segura de quererlo, así que quería invitarte a bailar conmigo, gracias"

No sé, Ginny. Tal vez no sea tan buena idea, mejor...

Pero Hermione se interrumpió a sí misma, Ginny ya no estaba ahí.

¡Pero vaya! – se dijo enojada – ¡Si parecen hermanos!

Se sentó de nuevo y empezó a pasar los ojos por el papel, pero ya no leía. El solo pensamiento de ir al baile con Ron la había inquietado.

**

* * *

**

Hola! Qué les ha parecido? Es que a mi Ron me encanta! Acabo de "reconfigurar" el fic y quiero decirles que: hice más largos los capítulos, porque junté varios y que la historia me encanta! De verdad me divierto escribiendo, aunque una amiga dice que soy demasiado detallista, ustedes qué opinan?

Voy a aplicar la de Yare y actualizo cuando me manden un review ok? Porfaaaaa! No les cuesta nada! Un beso enorme...

Yo

**

* * *

Re-Reviews! **

kornamenta! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, los estoy alargando lo más que puedo, muchas gracias por tu sugerencia... esta historia suele gustar mucho, ojalá que a ti también

BiAnK rAdClIfFe y sonylee: me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo pasado, espero que este también... un beso!

Yare: cómo te fue en el examen? bien, verdad? Muchisimas gracias por leer mi fic, ya lo habías leído antes? o este no? Ya sé, amiga, ya sé que es demasiado corto, ya lo estoy solucionando, pero tenme paciencia ok...? Un beso amiga! Te quiero!


	3. Quieres ir conmigo

**3**

**¿Quieres ir conmigo?**

Faltaban dos días para el baile y Hermione aún no tenía pareja. La verdad era que prefería no tenerla a ir con alguien que no quería.

En la comida, estaba sentada enfrente de los dos Weasley. Harry estaba en un entrenamiento de quidditch

¿Así que _Viktorr_ no va a venir? – le preguntó Ron despreocupado untándole mantequilla a su pan

¡Mira! – le respondió Hermione mirando a Ginny como con reproche – ¡qué rápido corren las noticias!

Ginny sonrió mirando a su plato.

Bueno, no importa – dijo Ron – ¿Ya tienes con quien ir?

Evidentemente no – respondió ella con hostilidad – apenas recibí la carta... ¿por qué? – preguntó curiosa

Solo por saber, simple curio... ¡ay! – Ron hizo un grito de dolor, y Ginny, riendo, se sentó de nuevo correctamente. Todo parecía indicar que le había dado un pisotón a su hermano

Bueno, Hermione – le dijo sobándose el pie - ¿quieres... bueno... quieres ir conmigo?

Hermione se quedó pensando, y finalmente le contestó bromeando:

Si, creo que no hay nadie mejor – y le sonrió

Mira que yo tampoco te invito por gusto¿eh? Es que ya no había nadie disponible – le dijo Ron también sonriendo – entonces te veo el viernes¿si?

Ok

Y Ron, tomando su pan del plato, se levantó y se fue corriendo muy contento. ¡Ya tenía pareja para el baile! Justo saliendo del gran comedor, dio vuelta a la derecha y se topó con Harry.

¡Hola Harry¿adivina qué? – le dijo sin tiempo a que lo saludara de regreso

¿Qué? – preguntó él con interés

¡No eres el único con pareja!

¿De verdad? – Harry se burló y empezaron a caminar juntos – ¿quién se atrevió a salir contigo¡Debe ser alguien muy valiente¿Quién es Ron¿Es guapa?

Es... – Ron se había confundido con esta última pregunta, nunca se había puesto a ver si su amiga era _guapa_ – ... solo es Hermione, Harry.

Harry se paró antes de entrar al gran comedor

¿Hermione! – exclamó sorprendido y empezó a reírse

¿Qué te pasa! – preguntó Ron desconcertado

Nada... es que yo... ¡va a ser muy divertido verlos juntos!

_¿Divertido?_ – Ron cruzó los brazos enfadándose – y ¿por qué sería _divertido_, eh¿Crees que somos payasos?

¡No, Ron! Es solo que... – Harry abrió la puerta del comedor – Deja, yo me entiendo ¿Vamos a comer?

Ya comí – respondió Ron secamente – Te acompaño, no hay nada que hacer...

El viernes, los chicos desayunaron juntos, estuvieron platicando un rato y Hermione recibió una carta de Krum, que le avisaba que iría a verla en tres semanas. Con ella, su novio le había mandado un anillo dorado con un pequeño rubí que la niña se puso enseguida en la mano derecha.

En la tarde, las niñas se subieron a arreglar.

Ron y Harry estuvieron platicando un rato de por qué las mujeres se tardaban tanto en arreglarse

No entiendo – dijo Harry haciendo una mueca – no tienen que hacer gran cosa

Se visten, se peinan y se pintan¿por qué tardan tres horas? – agregó Ron sorprendido

A las siete, los dos subieron, se pusieron sus trajes de gala, se pasaron el peine por la cabeza, un poco de loción y bajaron a esperar a sus compañeras.

Estuvieron esperando media hora hasta que se cansaron y se sentaron a jugar ajedrez mágico.

Peón, dos adelante – dijo Ron - ¿por qué se tardan tanto?

Caballo, adelante, izquierda – agregó Harry - ¡No sé¡¡Ya deberían estar aquí!

Cuando Ron estaba a punto de decir "jaque", se escucharon tacones en la escalera y los dos se levantaron de la mesa y se acercaron curiosos, teniendo cuidado de no pisar la línea de la escalera, de lo contrario, empezaría a sonar la alarma contra niños.

Hola Harry – dijo Ginny caminando hacia Harry, que la miraba con los ojos como platos y con la boca abierta.

Ginny... – la niña no supo si su nombre era pregunta, afirmación o expresión, pero le sonrió a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ginny traía un vestido verde, se había alaciado el pelo y se había maquillado. Además, Harry pudo notar que olía a frutas cuando se acercó a saludarlo.

Te ves muy bien Ginny – dijo Ron mirando a las escaleras sin fijarse en su hermana

Gracias Ron, pero estoy atrás de ti – dijo ella divertida

Entonces Ron se volteó y la miró. Se tronó los dedos nervioso.

Enseguida baja, se le olvidó su bolsa – lo tranquilizó Ginny con una sonrisa que a Harry miraba sin poder apartar la vista.

Ron asintió y caminó hacia la chimenea y de regreso. Entonces otros tacones se escucharon en la escalera y el corazón de Ron dio un brinco.

¿Cómo se vería Hermione? Quizá tan guapa como en el baile de cuarto, o quizá...

Hola, Ron – Hermione lo saludó sonriente

En respuesta, solo recibió una mirada de Ron y un asentimiento de cabeza.

Estaba usando un vestido azul marino, tenía el pelo lacio y sus zapatos y su bolsa de gala combinaban perfectamente con su vestido. También se había maquillado y olía delicioso. Como a flores frescas.

Ron se quedó mirándola mucho tiempo de arriba abajo hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en los de Hermione que lo miraba divertida

¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó ella haciendo una mueca pero riéndose por dentro

No, no – se apresuró Ron – nada. ¿estás lista?

Como siempre – respondió ella

Bueno, entonces me parece que nos vamos – dijo Ginny mirando a Harry

Buena idea – le dijo Harry dándole la mano

Y los cuatro salieron con sus respectivas parejas y muy emocionados.

Llegaron a la entrada del Gran Comedor y cuando iban a entrar se escuchó una voz que arrastraba las palabras

Asi que... ¿una sangre sucia con un muerto de hambre? – dijo Malfoy haciendo una mueca de pensativo – ¡una pareja envidiable!

¡Qué raro! – dijo Ron irónico y volteando a verlo. Hermione sabía que Ron estaba furioso por dentro pero no lo demostraba – No sabía que la mierda hablara...

Y veo que tu también, Potter – dijo Malfoy ignorándolo – acompañante de una rechazada... – puso los pulgares arriba – no esperaba más de ti

Cuando estaba pronunciando la última palabra, Ginny soltó rápidamente a Harry, se adelantó con paso firme y le dio una cachetada. Después empezó a hablar muy cerca de la cara del rubio

NUNCA – le gritó Ginny furiosa – ÓYEME BIEN MALFOY, NUNCA MÁS TE ATREVAS A INSULTAR A MIS AMIGOS O A MI FAMILIA EN MI PRESENCIA O LO VAS A LAMENTAR – Ginny apretó los dientes y lo miró de arriba abajo desafiante

¿Y qué me vas a hacer? – preguntó Malfoy sobándose la mejilla – no puedes...

Tal vez ella no pueda – lo interrumpió la profesora McGonagall – pero yo si.

Lo miraba con un gesto severo y Malfoy estaba rojo de coraje

Señor Malfoy... ¡qué vergüenza me da su comportamiento! Tengo que quitarle treinta puntos a Slytherin por esa ofensa.

¿Y QUÉ HAY CON EL GOLPE QUE RECIBÍ YO? – replicó Malfoy furioso – ¿Eso no amerita treinta puntos menos?

Lo siento, señor Malfoy – se justificó la profesora – no puedo sancionar algo de lo que no fui testigo. Ahora por favor, entre al salón

Y diciendo esto, tomó del brazo a Malfoy y entraron al gran comedor con paso rápido. A Harry le pareció ver que McGonagall le guiñaba el ojo a Hermione.

Creo que será mejor que entremos también – dijo Ginny acomodándose la pashmina que tenía sobre los hombros

Como tu quieras – le dijo Harry sorprendido

¡Vamos! – dijo Hermione

Y los cuatro entraron al Gran Comedor.

* * *

Holaaaa niñas!

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de mandarme reviews, de verdad no saben lo bien que se siente leerlos!

Y si se han tomado el tiempo de escribirlos, ahora que puedo (y la universidad no me extorsiona como una loca!), yo también se los respondo:

**hibari chaan: **

Muchas gracias por el comentario. Así que cotidiano pero bueno, no? Espero que te siga gustando la historia y seguir recibiendo tus reviews!

Ah! Y ya te mandé unos a tu historia, viste?

**LaLu:**

Muchísimas gracias! Me da mucha emoción que te hayan encantado y espero que sigas la historia! Ya viste qué paso! Efectivamente Ron invitó a Hermione, pero veamos qué pasa en el baile! Qué crees tú?

Y claro que lo continuo… jajaja!

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe **

Jeje, tienes toda la razón… Ginny babea por Harry como yo por un tarado que no me pela! Pero bueno, todo a su tiempo… (sorry, ya me proyecté! Jajaja)

Gracias por el review!

**kika dlc **

Muchas gracias, señorita! A mi me gusta mucho mi fanfic! Y qué tal? Actualicé pronto o q?

**hermione weasley**

Qué gusto que te guste :D Y ahora… ojalá que las cosas salgan como esperas en el baile…

**hermiginny13**

Una excelente pregunta: En que curso están los chicos? Están en sexto! Más adelante lo dice, no te preocupes… siento no haberlo aclarado desde el principio!

**sonylee **

Gracias por tu opinión sobre los detalles, la verdad es que son parte de mi estilo narrativo y no los pienso cambiar… además creo que no estorban para que se entienda, o si? Gracias también por leerme!

**Yare! **

Estaba esperando tu review, wapisima!

No te preocupes por el retraso, lo importante es que ya estás aquí… No sabes qué gusto me da que no hayas leído este fic! Así te emocionas más!

Por Dios! ARTISTA INIGUALABLE! Qué lloro niña! No me digas eso! Simplemente saco lo que traigo adentro… y no me sale tan mal.

Y si, como bien lo auguraste, estoy teniendo éxito y me da muchísimo gusto! Siempre es bueno saber que tus historias no sólo te gustan a ti sino a alguien más, no?

Oye, te llegó mi mail con el nuevo capítulo de la orden del fénix? Respóndemelo, no seas mala!

Y ahora si… tus deseos son ordenes amiga… aquí esta la actualización… qué te parece?

* * *

Ya viene el baile! prometo sorpresas gratas!

Bueno, mil gracias a todas por sus reviews! Les mando un beso enorme… estoy muy contenta de ver el recibimiento que he tenido…

Ah! Y un favor… lean mi otro ff, no sean malas! Se llama "Lo que pudo haber sido", es mucho mas largo que este y con detalles mucho mejores… si les gusta este, el otro también les va a gustar…

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS!

Un beso y un abrazo fuerte!


	4. Un baile mágico

Este capitulo está dividido: primero conoceremos cómo se la pasa en el baile la parejaconformada porHarry y Ginny y después la de Ron y Hermione... empiecen a imaginar... y a leer!

**4**

**Un baile mágico**

Dos de las mesas de las casas estaban en los extremos del salón, tenían un mantel naranja sobre otro negro, y sobre ellas había todo tipo de botana: papas, aceitunas, queso, algunas invenciones de los elfos domésticos cocineros, y mucha cerveza de mantequilla. Había también calabazas con velas dentro que flotaban en el aire, la luz era tenue y la música era muy dance.

¿Quieres comer algo? – preguntó Harry a Ginny

Si¿vamos? – le contestó ella

Ambos pasaron en medio de la pista de baile donde había varias parejas bailando. Algunos desconocidos, novios de alumnos de Hogwarts, miraban con curiosidad a Harry. Él y Ginny se acercaron a las mesas y comieron papas con dip, y probaron todos los quesos que había, pues a Ginny le encantaban. Y Harry descubrió algo nuevo...

¿No hay ningún refresco de naranja? – preguntó inspeccionando la mesa

Creo que no, compañero – le dijo Ron que estaba junto a él

Pruébalo – le dijo Ginny sirviéndole el contenido azul de una botella transparente

No parece naranja – dijo Harry desconfiado – ¿Qué es?

Confía en mi – le dijo ella sonriendo – te aseguro que no es veneno…

Harry bebió un poco del líquido que extrañamente sabía a naranja

¿Y? – le preguntó Ginny - ¿a qué supo?

Pues... ¿a naranja?

En cambio el mío tiene un sabor a fresa buenísimo – dijo Ginny bebiendo

¿Cómo los diferencias si son del mismo color?

Ginny le sonrió con ternura

Todos son del mismo sabor, Harry. Saben a lo que tú quieras que sepan.

Mira, prueba otra vez.

Harry volvió a beber y esta vez se sorprendió al sentir un sabor a uva.

Y¿qué fue esa reacción con Malfoy, Ginny? – le preguntó Harry después de un rato de estar sentados

Mi reacción fue un poco lógica¿no te parece? Ese niño mimado tiene que entender que el mundo no está para aguantar sus desplantes

Harry asintió y por primera vez la dejó de ver como la hermana de Ron, y la vio como su amiga inteligente, con carácter fuerte y en ese momento especialmente, la vio increíblemente guapa.

¿Quieres bailar? – le preguntó Harry sin saber lo que decía. ¿cómo iba a bailar con Ginny si no sabía bailar para nada!

Claro – respondió Ginny

Harry hizo una mueca y asintió.

Los dos se acercaron a la pista y empezaron a bailar. La música dance seguía y Ginny bailaba muy bien. Harry tuvo tiempo de mirarla detenidamente. La había conocido hace casi seis años y había aprendido a conocerla y a quererla mucho, era la hermana de su mejor amigo y se sentía responsable por ella. ¿Era solo eso? Nunca le había pasado por la cabeza que podría verla como algo más que su amiga, pero en ese momento, ese pensamiento le daba vueltas en la cabeza y… en su estómago.

Siguieron bailando y chocaron varias veces con otras parejas, incluidos Ron y Hermione, que bailaban muy emocionados. Harry y Ginny los miraron mucho tiempo y se burlaban de ellos. Verlos era tal como Harry le había dicho a Ron: divertido.

Era divertido pensar que sus dos amigos que se peleaban todo el tiempo, convivieran como pareja en un baile.

Cuando la música rápida terminó, empezaron las baladas y Ginny y Harry se miraron y se acercaron más. Ginny lo abrazó del cuello y él de la cintura.

Harry – susurró Ginny después de unos minutos – quiero decirte que siento mucho lo que pasó el año pasado con... con tu padrino

Harry no esperaba que Ginny le mencionara a Sirius en ningún momento. No sabía que ella estuviera al pendiente de su vida.

Gracias Ginny – se limitó a decir mientras le daba una vuelta en el baile

Después Ginny volvió a abrazarlo y le dijo

Siempre cuentas conmigo, Harry...

Gracias... – pudo articular Harry después de unos segundos de pasmo

Había quedado algo en el aire que Harry no podría describir, pero se sentía contento, la daba gusto saber que a Ginny le importaba lo que le pasaba. Entonces Harry la abrazó más fuerte y ella se recargó en su hombro...

* * *

¡Muero de hambre! – la música estaba tan alta, que al entrar al gran comedor, Ron tuvo que gritar para que Hermione lo escuchara

¿De verdad! – preguntó con sarcasmo – ¡Qué raro¡Siempre tienes hambre!

Y después de una mueca de Ron, y una sonrisa burlona de Hermione, los dos se dirigieron a la mesa.

¡Sandwiches! – dijo Ron como si viera un oasis

Hermione rió al ver su cara

¡Parece que no has comido en dos semanas!

El desayuno – dijo Ron mordiendo – no estuvo bueno

¡Comiste como si nunca más fueras a comer, Ron! – le dijo ella intentando parecer enfadada, pero con una evidente alegría en la voz

¿Dos platos de huevos con jamón, cinco vasos de jugo de calabaza, waffles con miel y un trozo de pastel de chocolate te parecen demasiado? – preguntó Ron sorprendido

Hermione le sonrió, puso los ojos en blanco y se sirvió papas y dip en un plato.

¡Hey, flaco! – lo molestó Hermione – ¿No me piensas servir algo de tomar?

¿Por qué yo? – preguntó Ron confundido

¡Porque tú eres mi pareja, tonto! Se supone que tienes que ser caballeroso¿conoces la palabra?

Ron se acercó hacia donde estaban Ginny y Harry y sirvió dos vasos de caprifrisco. Después regresó con Hermione

¡Su bebida, princesa! – dijo fingiendo esa caballerosidad de la que Hermione hablaba

Gracias – respondió la castaña con una voz mucho más aguda de lo normal – pero no tiene hielo…

Pero... no... tú no me… nunca me dijiste... ¡ah! – Ron perdió el estilo medieval – Dame...

¡Es broma! – dijo Hermione riendo al ver la cara de Ron – No quiero hielo ¡Gracias!

Cuando Ron terminó de hartarse de todo lo que había en la mesa, Hermione lo miró sonriendo

¿Qué? – preguntó ansioso

Sabes que en un baile… se baila¿no?

Si – respondió – pero tu sabes que yo no sé bailar

¡Eso es mentira, Ronald Weasley! – dijo Hermione con una mueca alegre – ¡Además me debes un baile! – le recordó la castaña a la vez que ella se lo autorecordaba – ¿O ya se te olvidó?

Puede que si – respondió él con un gesto gracioso por haber sido descubierto…

_Flashback_

Ron recordaba perfectamente el año pasado que había sido el cumpleaños de su mamá. La madriguera estaba atascada con toda la familia Weasley. Los abuelos maternos, la suegra, los cuñados, los hermanos, los primos… toda una gama de pelirrojos y castaños (y dos invitados especiales: Harry y Hermione) llenaban la sala y el comedor.

Después de cenar, la mamá de Ron pidió a su esposo y sus hijos que la acompañaran a bailar su canción favorita "Seré tu bruja por siempre" (valga decir que era una de las canciones más aborrecidas por Fred, Bill y Ron. George y Charlie se morían de risa al escucharla y a Percy le encantaba) el señor Weasley empezó el baile con su esposa y después la fueron acompañando por edades, siendo Ron el último en bailar con su mamá. Como fueron ocho los hombres que bailaron con Molly Weasley, la canción terminó antes de que Ron pudiera completar la primera vuelta de la aburrida balada favorita de su mamá. Enseguida empezó una canción mucho más movida, favorita de los gemelos (que de pronto había aparecido en el fonomago - su aparato mágico de sonido – misteriosamente) cuando Ron la escuchó, inmediatamente quiso huir, pero su mamá lo detuvo y empezó a hacerlo bailar al compás de la bateria y las guitarras.

Harry y Hermione lo miraban muertos de risa

¡Mamá! – le gritó Ron intentando zafarse – ¡ni siquiera te gusta esa canción!

¡Claro que me gusta! – respondió ella – la bailamos tu papá y yo cuando…

Si, está bien mamá – la interrumpió Ron – como quieras

Si no quieres bailar conmigo, puedes irte, Ronald – le dijo su madre con un tono de reproche y sentimentalismo

No mamá – Ron se disculpó. Había callado a su mamá – no es eso. claro que quiero bailar contigo

Y Ron no supo cómo pero logró hacer girar a su mamá, enseñarle pasos modernos y hasta hacerla levitar un poco frente a todos los sorprendidos invitados.

Molly Weasley se rió como loca y le agradeció a su hijo el baile. El pelirrojo también sonreía y en ocasiones rió al ver a su mamá intentando imitar sus pasos, parecía haberse divertido.

No me dijiste que bailabas tan bien – le dijo Hermione cuando estuvieron sentados en la sala junto con Harry, Ginny y los gemelos.

No lo sabía – respondió Ron sonrojándose un poco y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Pues ahora que lo sabes vas a tener que aceptar bailar conmigo para ver si fue un truco de tu mamá o si en realidad eres tú¿no?

Uuuuuuuy – dijo Fred haciendo un gesto de que algo grave había pasado

¡Eso dolió! – completó George para picar el orgullo de su hermano

Ron miró a su amiga, desafiante.

¿Qué? – preguntó Ron ofendido - ¿crees que fue un truco de mi mamá?

Podría ser – Hermione contenía la risa, mientras veía la cara de indignación del pelirrojo.

¿O sea que no me crees capaz de…?

¡Era una broma Ron! – respondió desesperada Ginny. No podía dejar que se enojara con Hermione ese día – ¡qué nefasto sentido del humor tienes!

¿Era broma? – preguntó Ron a Hermione.

Si, Ron – le respondió ella sonriendo ampliamente – una parte era broma

¿Una parte? – volvió a preguntar

Si… – respondió Hermione con un suspiro, como si le costara trabajo hablar – no creo que haya sido un truco de tu mamá. Sé que fueron tus pies los que se movían solos, pero… me gustaría que bailaras conmigo

Ron miró fijamente a Hermione, quien había bajado la mirada y estaba roja. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por unos gritos provenientes del comedor.

¡Niñoooos! – era una emocionada Molly Wealey – ¡vengan al pastel!

Ron y Hermione dieron un respingo, pues habían estado hablando casi en un susurro para que los demás no escucharan y de pronto el grito los asustó.

Vamos – apresuró Harry a Fred y George - ¿Ginny? – le estiró la mano para que se parara del sillón y ella, con un gesto de desencanto, la aceptó y se puso de pie de la mano de Harry, con los gemelos delante.

Hermione y Ron permanecieron unos minutos más en el salón y escucharon el "happy birthday" que todos entonaban, pero no se movieron. Después de unos minutos, los dos empezaron a moverse nerviosamente

Creo que se hace tarde para alcanzarlos – comentó Hermione

Si – afirmó Ron – vamos antes de que mamá venga por nosotros.

Hermione suspiró e hizo ademán de pararse, pero Ron la detuvo de la mano

A mi también me gustaría bailar contigo, Hermione. Prometo hacerlo muy pronto

La castaña sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Después de mirar a su amigo; se puso de pie, le estiró la mano y fueron juntos al comedor para partir el pastel.

_Fin Flashback_

Ron sonrió de lado mientras miraba a Hermione. La chica lo veía fijamente a los ojos y esperaba que aceptara bailar con ella.

Tienes toda la razón – afirmó el pelirrojo finalmente, mientras se ponía de pie – un hombre cumple su palabra a pesar de… todo…

¿Cómo que a pesar de todo? – preguntó Hermione indignada – si no quieres bailar conmigo¡entonces no bailes!

¡Aaah! – exclamó Ron sonriendo y señalándola con el índice – ¿ves como ese tipo de bromas no son nada agradables?

¡Pero que vengativo eres! – comentó ella. Ahora sí sonreía.

Verás como no vuelves a hacerme una broma así

Pero nunca me comprobaste que no era un truco – agregó ella con seriedad

No hace falta que nos tardemos más en que lo compruebes… - le respondió el pelirrojo – ¡vamos ahora mismo!

Y tomados de la mano, se encaminaron a la pista de baile. Las canciones eran rítmicas, muy bailables y la banda tocaba muy bien. Ron miró fijamente a Hermione y se acercó a su oído

Ahora comprobarás que no tengo ningún hechizo

Eso lo veremos – le retó su amiga

Entonces, Ron le dio una vuelta y la envolvió con sus brazos. Algo que Hermione no esperaba y al sentirlo, abrió mucho los ojos pero después rió.

Hermione estaba impresionada de lo bien que bailaba Ron. Lo había visto, pero no había sentido lo que era bailar con él. Muchas parejas los miraban encantados. Cuando de repente Ron le daba vueltas o la doblaba hacia atrás como en el tango, los dos se morían de risa para seguir con los pasos normales de las canciones dance.

Ron señaló a Harry y Ginny para que Hermione los viera. Estaban bailando tan gracioso y tan arrítmicamente que Hermione y Ron los miraron sin parpadear, después intercambiaron miradas y se empezaron a reír de nuevo.

Tras bailar cerca de dos horas, Hermione le dijo a Ron que necesitaba ir por agua

Esta bien, Hermione… mientras tú vas, yo voy a…

¿Cómo qué "mientras tú vas"! – lo interrumpió ella aún divertida – ¡tú vas conmigo! – y lo sacó de la pista como una madre saca a su hijo de un juego que le gusta mucho.

Ambos tomaron tres vasos de caprifrisco y se quedaron sentados observando a todos bailar.

Así que… - comenzó Ron con aires de superioridad – ¿qué opinas de mi baile ahora?

No está mal – respondió ella indiferente, llevándose de nuevo el vaso a la boca.

¿Eso es todo? – preguntó él decepcionado

Hermione terminó el contenido de su vaso y lo dejó en la mesa.

La verdad es que bailas increíblemente bien – le respondió tras unos segundos – pero luego se te sube a la cabeza y no hay quien te aguante

¿Pero estás de acuerdo con que nadie baila como yo?

¡Nunca cambiarás! – Hermione rió divertida – ¡Te amas, Ron!

Ron rió con el comentario de su amiga, nunca lo había pensado pero efectivamente, se amaba demasiado. Después los dos se quedaron en silencio mirando a las otras parejas. Se habían divertido tanto bailando, que tenían aún una sonrisa.

Hermione... – le dijo Ron después de que una ruidosa canción terminara.

¿Que?

Gracias por acompañarme hoy... – pero una nueva canción ruidosa interrumpió a Ron. Hermione se acercó para que él siguiera hablando

Ha sido el mejor baile en el que he estado... – le susurró al oído – gracias por venir conmigo

Hermione se quedó congelada y sin habla. ¿Era verdaderamente Ron Weasley quien hablaba¡No podía ser! No era su fuerte ser agradable con ella. Eso era mucho más de lo que podía imaginarse por parte de Ron. Cuando reaccionó, con las mejillas muy rojas y los ojos muy brillantes, Hermione se acercó a su oído y le dijo:

También es el baile más increíble al que he ido. Gracias por invitarme – se despegó de su oído y lo miró. Estaba sonriéndole y se veía nervioso y feliz.

Entonces, Ron se acercó lentamente a su cara… la tomó entre sus manos y la besó con ternura en los labios…

* * *

Holaaaaa!

FELIZ 2006! Espero que este año esté lleno de amor, de bienestar y de salud para todas ustedes y sus familias!

Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero estaba de vacaciones, me fue muy bien, y ustedes q tal?

Qué les pareció este capítulo?

Seguro muchas me van a decir que ya sabían que esto es lo que iba a pasar, verdad? Pero no saben lo que sigue… o quien sabe! Una vez una niña me adivinó casi toda la historia! Increíble, de verdad! O era telepatía o yo era muy predecible… así q prefiero pensar q es la primera opción… jajaja

Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews…

**POR FAVOR LEAN "LO QUE PUDO HABER SIDO", MI OTRO FIC QUE LES PROMETO ESTÁ MUY PADRE... **

**Respuestas individuales: **

Shirou Hitomi :

Estas fueron las sorpres, q te parecen? Me da gusto que te encante el fic, lo hago con muchísimo cariño! Una pregunta: xq escribes así… como bebé?

BiAnK rAdClIfFe:

Hola! Jaja, me da gusto que te hayas reído y te haya gustado, es la idea no? Ya leí y te dejé un review, lo viste? Me haré tiempo para leer otro fic tuyo, vale? Y si, me encantaría q leyeras "Lo que pudo haber sido", y me dieras un comentario, me gusta recibir comentarios tuyos…

sonylee

Estas fueron las sorpresas… qué te parecieron? Si te sorprendieron o más o menos?

Yare!

Amiga! Ya sé, la eterna queja de "son demasiado pequeños" ya sé, ya sé! No puedo competir con tus 30 hojas x capítulo amiga! Es parte de mi estilo, ya me di cuenta, porque aunque quiero cambiarlo, no puedo! Los alargo pero no tanto como ustedes quisieran… o bueno, como tú, que eres fan de mi historia quisieras! Lo intento porque por ejemplo, cuando me llegan capitulos tuyos enormes… me emociono! Lo juro! Y leo hasta las 2 de la mañana, no me importa!

Siento no haber cumplido tu exigencia de actualizar ya! Jajaja, pero no podía, aunque estuve con muchísimas ganas de llegar ya para mandarles este capitulo… de verdad me emociona q no lo hayas leído pa q me sigas comentando!

Ah! Y por último… también por irme de viaje no pude mandarte reviews! SORRY amiga!

TQM

Pd: Ya leíste "Una nueva oportunidad"? La subo?

Meyrilu

Muchísimas gracias! Te parece un fic emocionante? (jajaja, la palabra de hoy es emocionante, ya se dieron cuenta?) pobre Malfoy! Tengo otra historia donde no te gustará verlo sufrir, q opinas? La pongo? Es muuuy irreal y cursi pero me encanta! Tú dime q opinas ok?

Hibari-chaan

Muchas gracias! Suele pasar así, no? como que de pronto te encuentras con escritoras q dices "ella tiene algo q me gusta"… jaja, eso me pasó con Yaré y con otra amiga q tengo en México q conocí sólo por una historia suya… es más, le voy a pedir permiso para enseñarles un songfic q hizo con "La paz de tus ojos" de La oreja de Vangogh… no sabes qué maravilla, Hibari!

Yo seguiré leyendo cada vez q pueda y te seguiré dejando reviews, ok?

Te mando un beso!

LaLu

Jajaja, la segunda de la noche que aplaude a la cachetada! Después de lo que hace Malfoy en la verdadera historia de Rowling… lo que al menos quieres darle es una buena tanda de cachetadas no? Supongo que te gusta Ron, verdad? A mi también me encanta! Se me hace muy chistoso! Igual que los gemelos… hazme caso y lee "Lo que pudo haber sido"… te vas a mega enamorar de Ron… jajaja

Bueno, señoritas…

Les mando un abrazo enorme de felicitación y un beso también de agradecimiento por tomarse el tiempo para leer y mandarme un review…

LQ

Lore


	5. Diferentes

Hola a todas! 

Aquí estoy con este nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, y que me digan si era lo que esperaban o no, si les está gustando, que critiquen la trama, la manera de escribir, todo lo que quieran que pueda servir para mejorar... no sé si querrán matarme o estarán de acuerdo conmigo en lo que va a pasar a continuación! Bueno, y ya, sin más... los dejo con este "after kiss" de la historia...

**5**

**Diferentes **

Después del beso, Ron sonreía, pero Hermione bajó la cabeza y se puso de pie

- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? – preguntó Ron caminando hacia la castaña y buscando su mirada

- Nada – susurró ella

- ¿Nada? – Ron le tomó las manos y las acarició. Sonreía – acabo de hacer algo que desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacer y estoy... contento... – su voz sonaba muy emocionada – ¿tu no?

- ¡Yo también, Ron! – respondió ella soltándose de las manos del pelirrojo y rodeando su cuello con ellas… luego lo besó de nuevo, está vez por más tiempo y con ansiedad, como si al no hacerlo, fuera a desaparecer...

Ron la atrajo hacia él por la cintura, le acarició la espalda y quiso seguir besándola pero ella se separó pronto. El pelirrojo no entendió muy bien qué pasaba por la mente de Hermione, pues primero lo besaba con desesperación y luego lo rechazaba...

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ron después de recobrar el aliento y tomándole la barbilla – no te veo tan feliz como esperaría… tan feliz como yo estoy…

- Es que... – comenzó la castaña mirando hacia abajo de nuevo

Ron la miró sin parpadear, expectante a su respuesta, pero cuando vio que empezaba a tartamudear, y a intentar cubrir la mano con el anillo que Viktor le había mandado, lo entendió todo.

- Es tu novio ¿verdad? – la sonrisa se le borró del rostro

- Si – respondió ella con tristeza

Ron le soltó las manos como si hubieran sido encantadas con un hechizo repelente. Se pasó las manos por el pelo intentando disfrazar sus sentimintos encontrados... seguramente se había visto como un idiota y Hermione se reiría de él...

- Perdóname Ron... – suplicó la castaña – yo no...

- ¿Perdonarte? – preguntó Ron con sarcasmo – No te preocupes, _amiga..._ fue mi error, yo debí recordar antes que tenías un novio con el que eras feliz y que yo soy sólo tu amigo con el que te diviertes un rato.

- ¡Ron¡Entiende por favor! – chilló Hermione desesperada -¡No puedo hacerle esto!

- ¿No puedes hacerle esto? – repitió Ron enfadado y sentándose violentamente de nuevo – ¡Claro¡Qué desconsiderado fui, _amiga_!

- Ron, por favor... - Hermione se sentó junto a él intentando hacerlo entender... pero ¿entender qué? ni ella misma entendía lo que acababa de pasar...

- ¡Por favor nada! - Ron fingió una risa burlona - ¿Cómo es que no pensamos antes en Krum, Hermione¡No le puedes hacer esto!

La chica lo miraba un poco asustada por su reacción... entonces ¿entendía?... pronto supo lo que Ron verdaderamente quería decir

-¡A él no le puedes hacer esto, pero a mi si ¿NO! – el pelirrojo estaba tan enojado que no se dio cuenta que estaba gritando y moviendo exageradamente las manos – ¡a mí si puedes besarme y decirme que es lo mejor que has hecho y luego decirme que no está bien ¿no!

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE LO SIENTO! – gritó ella con un nudo en la garganta y con desesperación

- ¿Si? – Ron siguió con su tono irónico – ¡No te preocupes, _amiga_! - dijo fingiendo consolarla, cuando lo que quería era salir corriendo de allí - De ahora en adelante pensaré en los novios de las chicas que beso... gracias por enseñarme a pensar en los otros…

Hermione no sabía si llorar de tristeza, de desesperación o de coraje… no tenía por qué ser tan rudo con ella… ¿o si?... ¡No¡Nada justificaba que la maltratara así!

- ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó Ginny acercándose a su mesa de la mano de Harry – todos están mirándolos ¿por qué gritan?

- Por nada – respondió Ron dolido pero sin dejar la ironía – ¿sabías que Hermione es actriz?

Ginny frunció el ceño. Después miró a Hermione que estaba enrojeciendo

- Ron… – esta vez Hermione sonaba enfadada

- ¡Si, Ginny ¿no te lo dijo? – el pelirrojo la ignoró por completo – aunque... a Hermione se le olvida actualizarnos sobre su vida ¿no Her? – le preguntó a su amiga.

Ella lo miraba desafiante y con los ojos cristalinos mientras respiraba agitadamente

- Pues si chicos – dijo Ron dirigiéndose a Harry esta vez, él lo miró sin entender nada – nuestra amiga estaba ensayando conmigo algo... – y la miró con rencor – una actuación que tiene que presentar dentro de tres semanas…

Ese comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ya había aguantado demasiado y si… se había equivocado y tal vez comportado como toda una estúpida pero eso no justificaba el trato que Ron le estaba dando… ¿ensayando¿de verdad creía que había fingido todo eso¿Qué lo había actuado? Con cada pregunta, Hermione se enfadaba más…

- ¡Gracias por ayudarme, Ron! – dijo la castaña enojada e irónica, sosteniéndole la mirada a su amigo. – ¡Espero que en tres semanas lo haga mucho mejor que hoy! – y un asomo de malicia apareció en sus ojos – Seguramente así será ¿sabes?... el resultado depende mucho del actor con el que ensayes, y… como el actor verdadero es realmente bueno…

Ron no pudo aguantar eso y se levantó tirando la silla.

- ¡Ron! – le gritó Harry. Pero su amigo no se detuvo

- Ve con él – le susurró Ginny – te necesita ahora

Harry se despidió de Hermione y de su pareja de baile y corrió a alcanzar a Ron.

- ¡Hermione, estás pálida! – le dijo Ginny

- Si... – susurró cerrando los ojos – No… me siento bien

- Ven, vamos arriba – le ofreció la pelirroja

- ¡NO! – gritó ella – ¡no quiero ir donde está él...!

- Seamus – pidió Ginny a su amigo que parecía muy dispuesto a escuchar su conversación con la castaña – ¿puedes traerle un vaso con agua?

- Claro – dijo el aludido y se fue rápidamente

- ¿Qué pasó, Hermione? – preguntó Ginny preocupada y sentándose junto a ella

- ¡Nos besamos!

Ginny abrió mucho la boca y sonrió, pero después pensó que seguramente las cosas no habían salido bien… si hubiesen salido bien, estarían juntos y tal vez lejos de todos, no estaría una llorando y otro vagando por el castillo hecho una furia, así que dejó de sonreír y siguió preguntando

- Y ¿por qué estás así?

- ¡Porque me acordé que tengo un novio ¿VES! – sollozó Hermione mientras le ponía enfrente la mano del anillo

- Ya entiendo – susurró la pelirroja más para ella que para su amiga – por eso Ron repetía tanto lo de las tres semanas… es cuando llega él…

Después se dirigió hacia su amiga

– Si, Hermione – dijo desesperada – tienes un novio… ¡un novio que no quieres!

- ¡Aún así! – Hermione empezó a llorar – ¡no puedo burlarme de él!

- Perdóname amiga – le dijo Ginny con un suspiro – pero por más que trato, esta vez no puedo entenderte. ¡Se te nota en la mirada lo que sientes por Ron! – y después agregó en voz baja – ¡Y también lo que no sientes por Krum!

- Me da gusto que lo notes ¿sabes? – Hermione se secó los ojos, pero después volvió a llorar más fuerte y con desesperación – ¡pero yo no puedo aclararme a mí misma lo que siento!

Cuando Seamus volvió, encontró a Hermione hecha un mar de lágrimas

- ¿Her... mione? - preguntó mirando a Ginny como para preguntarle qué debía hacer. Luego le extendió el vaso de agua

- Gracias Seamus – le respondió Hermione entre sollozos

Él permaneció allí parado, y Ginny se dio cuenta de ello

- Gracias Seamus – repitió la pelirroja - ¿no quieres irte a tomar un vaso con agua… por allá, con los demás?

Seamus entendió la indirecta y se fue al otro extremo del gran comedor.

- Hermione… - le dijo después de que el chico se hubo ido – si empiezas a dudar de lo que sientes, no está tan claro ese amor que dices que le tienes a Víktor. ¿Por qué no te dedicas a pensar qué esperas verdaderamente de Víktor y qué esperas de mi hermano? No dejes que nadie te presione, pero piénsalo bien… - y agregó con un toque de prevención – de tu decisión depende la felicidad de muchos más que solamente tú.

- ¡Ay Ginny! – exclamó Hermione tras beber un sorbo de agua – ojalá fuera fácil…

- No estoy diciendo que lo sea – aclaró Ginny – pero debes tomar una decisión… y no quiero verte sufrir pero tampoco a mi hermano. Aunque de cualquier modo... después de lo que pasó hoy, alguien tendrá que salir lastimado.

Y diciendo esto con un toque de resentimiento, se alejó por el mismo camino que Harry había tomado antes

Después de que el gran comedor se vació, Hermione, contra toda su voluntad se vio obligada a subir a su habitación. Caminaba con pasos cortos y haciendo pausas a cada momento, por lo que llegar a la sala común que usualmente le tomaba dos minutos, se había convertido en veinte.

_Por favor – _pensaba_ – que no esté. ¡No sé que voy a hacer si lo veo!_

Al llegar a la sala común echó una mirada de reojo y no encontró a Ron.

Ya en su habitación, encontró a sus compañeras dormidas y silenciosamente se acercó al gran espejo que había en la pared opuesta a su cama y se miró ¡estaba hecha un desastre! Tenía todo el maquillaje corrido, las manchas del rimel combinado con las lágrimas se le habían marcado en las mejillas. Pasó sus dedos por sus labios ya sin color y sonrió involuntaria y ligeramente al recordar cómo lo habían perdido… ¿por qué si estaba yendo tan bien tenía que acabar tan mal?

Pensó en despintarse pero estaba demasiado cansada y así, se tiró en la cama. Contrario a lo que pudiera pensar, tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño. Era demasiado lo que tenía en la cabeza y pensaba que si no lo sacaba, iba a explotar. Repasó en su mente las palabras de Ron.

¿Había creído de verdad que era un ensayo¿Creería que estaba jugando con él¡Nunca lo hubiera hecho si hubiera sabido que lastimaría tanto a su amigo¡Pero es que ni siquiera lo pensó! Aún cuando lo besó por segunda vez, lo hizo porque es lo que le nacía del corazón, no lo había pensado…

¡Ese era el problema! Debía pensar siempre las cosas antes de hacerlas… pero ¿hasta donde? No quería tener una relación en la que todo estuviera planeado. No quería pensar en sentir… era demasiado complicado explicarlo… quería ser un poco más espontánea, estaba harta de pensar siempre lo que hacía.

Por una vez hacía algo sin pensarlo y, como dijo Ginny, alguien debía salir lastimado por sus malas decisiones. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces¿Luchar contra ella misma y negarse besar a Ron¡Pero de verdad lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas¡Había esperado por eso durante mucho tiempo¿Estaba verdaderamente arrepentida¿Era verdad que no quería nada con Krum? Pero entonces ¿por qué estaba con él?... ¡Claro que lo quería! La pregunta era si lo quería tanto o más que a Ron… o tal vez menos…

Después de pensar durante horas, se acostó boca abajo y se puso la almohada en la cabeza para que no la despertaran los ruidos de las otras al despertarse. Finalmente se quedó dormida en la madrugada, después de pensar mucho y sin solucionar nada.

**5**

**Diferentes**

Después del beso, Ron sonreía, pero Hermione bajó la cabeza y se puso de pie

- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? – preguntó Ron caminando hacia la castaña y buscando su mirada

- Nada – susurró ella

- ¿Nada? – Ron le tomó las manos y las acarició. Sonreía – acabo de hacer algo que desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacer y estoy... contento... – su voz sonaba muy emocionada – ¿tu no?

- ¡Yo también, Ron! – respondió ella soltándose de las manos del pelirrojo y rodeando su cuello con ellas… luego lo besó de nuevo, está vez por más tiempo y con ansiedad, como si al no hacerlo, fuera a desaparecer...

Ron la atrajo hacia él por la cintura, le acarició la espalda y quiso seguir besándola pero ella se separó pronto. El pelirrojo no entendió muy bien qué pasaba por la mente de Hermione, pues primero lo besaba con desesperación y luego lo rechazaba...

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ron después de recobrar el aliento y tomándole la barbilla – no te veo tan feliz como esperaría… tan feliz como yo estoy…

- Es que... – comenzó la castaña mirando hacia abajo de nuevo

Ron la miró sin parpadear, expectante a su respuesta, pero cuando vio que empezaba a tartamudear, y a intentar cubrir la mano con el anillo que Viktor le había mandado, lo entendió todo.

- Es tu novio ¿verdad? – la sonrisa se le borró del rostro

- Si – respondió ella con tristeza

Ron le soltó las manos como si hubieran sido encantadas con un hechizo repelente. Se pasó las manos por el pelo intentando disfrazar sus sentimintos encontrados... seguramente se había visto como un idiota y Hermione se reiría de él...

- Perdóname Ron... – suplicó la castaña – yo no...

- ¿Perdonarte? – preguntó Ron con sarcasmo – No te preocupes, _amiga..._ fue mi error, yo debí recordar antes que tenías un novio con el que eras feliz y que yo soy sólo tu amigo con el que te diviertes un rato.

- ¡Ron¡Entiende por favor! – chilló Hermione desesperada -¡No puedo hacerle esto!

- ¿No puedes hacerle esto? – repitió Ron enfadado y sentándose violentamente de nuevo – ¡Claro¡Qué desconsiderado fui, _amiga_!

- Ron, por favor... - Hermione se sentó junto a él intentando hacerlo entender... pero ¿entender qué? ni ella misma entendía lo que acababa de pasar...

- ¡Por favor nada! - Ron fingió una risa burlona - ¿Cómo es que no pensamos antes en Krum, Hermione¡No le puedes hacer esto!

La chica lo miraba un poco asustada por su reacción... entonces ¿entendía?... pronto supo lo que Ron verdaderamente quería decir

-¡A él no le puedes hacer esto, pero a mi si ¿NO! – el pelirrojo estaba tan enojado que no se dio cuenta que estaba gritando y moviendo exageradamente las manos – ¡a mí si puedes besarme y decirme que es lo mejor que has hecho y luego decirme que no está bien ¿no!

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE LO SIENTO! – gritó ella con un nudo en la garganta y con desesperación

- ¿Si? – Ron siguió con su tono irónico – ¡No te preocupes, _amiga_! - dijo fingiendo consolarla, cuando lo que quería era salir corriendo de allí - De ahora en adelante pensaré en los novios de las chicas que beso... gracias por enseñarme a pensar en los otros…

Hermione no sabía si llorar de tristeza, de desesperación o de coraje… no tenía por qué ser tan rudo con ella… ¿o si?... ¡No¡Nada justificaba que la maltratara así!

- ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó Ginny acercándose a su mesa de la mano de Harry – todos están mirándolos ¿por qué gritan?

- Por nada – respondió Ron dolido pero sin dejar la ironía – ¿sabías que Hermione es actriz?

Ginny frunció el ceño. Después miró a Hermione que estaba enrojeciendo

- Ron… – esta vez Hermione sonaba enfadada

- ¡Si, Ginny ¿no te lo dijo? – el pelirrojo la ignoró por completo – aunque... a Hermione se le olvida actualizarnos sobre su vida ¿no Her? – le preguntó a su amiga.

Ella lo miraba desafiante y con los ojos cristalinos mientras respiraba agitadamente

- Pues si chicos – dijo Ron dirigiéndose a Harry esta vez, él lo miró sin entender nada – nuestra amiga estaba ensayando conmigo algo... – y la miró con rencor – una actuación que tiene que presentar dentro de tres semanas…

Ese comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ya había aguantado demasiado y si… se había equivocado y tal vez comportado como toda una estúpida pero eso no justificaba el trato que Ron le estaba dando… ¿ensayando¿de verdad creía que había fingido todo eso¿Qué lo había actuado? Con cada pregunta, Hermione se enfadaba más…

- ¡Gracias por ayudarme, Ron! – dijo la castaña enojada e irónica, sosteniéndole la mirada a su amigo. – ¡Espero que en tres semanas lo haga mucho mejor que hoy! – y un asomo de malicia apareció en sus ojos – Seguramente así será ¿sabes?... el resultado depende mucho del actor con el que ensayes, y… como el actor verdadero es realmente bueno…

Ron no pudo aguantar eso y se levantó tirando la silla.

- ¡Ron! – le gritó Harry. Pero su amigo no se detuvo

- Ve con él – le susurró Ginny – te necesita ahora

Harry se despidió de Hermione y de su pareja de baile y corrió a alcanzar a Ron.

- ¡Hermione, estás pálida! – le dijo Ginny

- Si... – susurró cerrando los ojos – No… me siento bien

- Ven, vamos arriba – le ofreció la pelirroja

- ¡NO! – gritó ella – ¡no quiero ir donde está él...!

- Seamus – pidió Ginny a su amigo que parecía muy dispuesto a escuchar su conversación con la castaña – ¿puedes traerle un vaso con agua?

- Claro – dijo el aludido y se fue rápidamente

- ¿Qué pasó, Hermione? – preguntó Ginny preocupada y sentándose junto a ella

- ¡Nos besamos!

Ginny abrió mucho la boca y sonrió, pero después pensó que seguramente las cosas no habían salido bien… si hubiesen salido bien, estarían juntos y tal vez lejos de todos, no estaría una llorando y otro vagando por el castillo hecho una furia, así que dejó de sonreír y siguió preguntando

- Y ¿por qué estás así?

- ¡Porque me acordé que tengo un novio ¿VES! – sollozó Hermione mientras le ponía enfrente la mano del anillo

- Ya entiendo – susurró la pelirroja más para ella que para su amiga – por eso Ron repetía tanto lo de las tres semanas… es cuando llega él…

Después se dirigió hacia su amiga

– Si, Hermione – dijo desesperada – tienes un novio… ¡un novio que no quieres!

- ¡Aún así! – Hermione empezó a llorar – ¡no puedo burlarme de él!

- Perdóname amiga – le dijo Ginny con un suspiro – pero por más que trato, esta vez no puedo entenderte. ¡Se te nota en la mirada lo que sientes por Ron! – y después agregó en voz baja – ¡Y también lo que no sientes por Krum!

- Me da gusto que lo notes ¿sabes? – Hermione se secó los ojos, pero después volvió a llorar más fuerte y con desesperación – ¡pero yo no puedo aclararme a mí misma lo que siento!

Cuando Seamus volvió, encontró a Hermione hecha un mar de lágrimas

- ¿Her... mione? - preguntó mirando a Ginny como para preguntarle qué debía hacer. Luego le extendió el vaso de agua

- Gracias Seamus – le respondió Hermione entre sollozos

Él permaneció allí parado, y Ginny se dio cuenta de ello

- Gracias Seamus – repitió la pelirroja - ¿no quieres irte a tomar un vaso con agua… por allá, con los demás?

Seamus entendió la indirecta y se fue al otro extremo del gran comedor.

- Hermione… - le dijo después de que el chico se hubo ido – si empiezas a dudar de lo que sientes, no está tan claro ese amor que dices que le tienes a Víktor. ¿Por qué no te dedicas a pensar qué esperas verdaderamente de Víktor y qué esperas de mi hermano? No dejes que nadie te presione, pero piénsalo bien… - y agregó con un toque de prevención – de tu decisión depende la felicidad de muchos más que solamente tú.

- ¡Ay Ginny! – exclamó Hermione tras beber un sorbo de agua – ojalá fuera fácil…

- No estoy diciendo que lo sea – aclaró Ginny – pero debes tomar una decisión… y no quiero verte sufrir pero tampoco a mi hermano. Aunque de cualquier modo... después de lo que pasó hoy, alguien tendrá que salir lastimado.

Y diciendo esto con un toque de resentimiento, se alejó por el mismo camino que Harry había tomado antes

Después de que el gran comedor se vació, Hermione, contra toda su voluntad se vio obligada a subir a su habitación. Caminaba con pasos cortos y haciendo pausas a cada momento, por lo que llegar a la sala común que usualmente le tomaba dos minutos, se había convertido en veinte.

_Por favor – _pensaba_ – que no esté. ¡No sé que voy a hacer si lo veo!_

Al llegar a la sala común echó una mirada de reojo y no encontró a Ron.

Ya en su habitación, encontró a sus compañeras dormidas y silenciosamente se acercó al gran espejo que había en la pared opuesta a su cama y se miró ¡estaba hecha un desastre! Tenía todo el maquillaje corrido, las manchas del rimel combinado con las lágrimas se le habían marcado en las mejillas. Pasó sus dedos por sus labios ya sin color y sonrió involuntaria y ligeramente al recordar cómo lo habían perdido… ¿por qué si estaba yendo tan bien tenía que acabar tan mal?

Pensó en despintarse pero estaba demasiado cansada y así, se tiró en la cama. Contrario a lo que pudiera pensar, tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño. Era demasiado lo que tenía en la cabeza y pensaba que si no lo sacaba, iba a explotar. Repasó en su mente las palabras de Ron.

¿Había creído de verdad que era un ensayo¿Creería que estaba jugando con él¡Nunca lo hubiera hecho si hubiera sabido que lastimaría tanto a su amigo¡Pero es que ni siquiera lo pensó! Aún cuando lo besó por segunda vez, lo hizo porque es lo que le nacía del corazón, no lo había pensado…

¡Ese era el problema! Debía pensar siempre las cosas antes de hacerlas… pero ¿hasta donde? No quería tener una relación en la que todo estuviera planeado. No quería pensar en sentir… era demasiado complicado explicarlo… quería ser un poco más espontánea, estaba harta de pensar siempre lo que hacía.

Por una vez hacía algo sin pensarlo y, como dijo Ginny, alguien debía salir lastimado por sus malas decisiones. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces¿Luchar contra ella misma y negarse besar a Ron¡Pero de verdad lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas¡Había esperado por eso durante mucho tiempo¿Estaba verdaderamente arrepentida¿Era verdad que no quería nada con Krum? Pero entonces ¿por qué estaba con él?... ¡Claro que lo quería! La pregunta era si lo quería tanto o más que a Ron… o tal vez menos…

Después de pensar durante horas, se acostó boca abajo y se puso la almohada en la cabeza para que no la despertaran los ruidos de las otras al despertarse. Finalmente se quedó dormida en la madrugada, después de pensar mucho y sin solucionar nada.

* * *

Jajaja, qué creían? Que después iban a irse a la habitación de alguno de los dos? Pero por quién los toman? jajaja, seguramente no era esto lo que esperaban, supongo? díganme, que me encanta que compartan conmigo sus reacciones! Qué les pareció el debraye final de Hermione? Pobrecita, taaan confundida... y Ron y sus reacciones? pobrecito! tan lastimado! bueno, este fic debería llamarse "los pobrecitos", a que si? jajaja... espero sus comentarios ok?

**Respuestas individuales:**

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**

Jajaja, me da mucho gusto que te haya emocionado tanto el beso, la verdad no está nada detallado, pero se siente no? al menos eso pienso yo… no es necesario explicitar TODO para entender lo que los protagonistas sienten en ese momento… y lo de "amo la historia"… casi lloro de la emoción! Jajjaja, me da mucho gusto que estés enganchada con ella.

AAAh! Y muchísisisisisimas gracias por haberte pasado por mi otro fic, de verdad no sabes el gusto que me da que hayas ido y sobre todo que te haya gustado! No está tan malo, verdad?

Un beso guapísima!

**kika dlc**

Ron siempre se me ha hecho tierno, a veces es tan torpe que da ternura, no? jajaja… y qué tal de bailarín? Super bien no? así que tu eres pro-Hermione/Ron? Claro q si! Son la neta! Menos cuando ese idiota besuquea a Lavender por todos lados!

Gracias por tu review!

Un beso!

**natty **

Hola! Aquí está la actualización ok? No tardé tanto, verdad? Y qué opinas de lo que pasó? Esperabas eso? qué esperabas? Cómo te pinta la historia?

Un beso y gracias por el review!

**Merodeadora-Chii **

Jajaja, ya no des saltitos! Aquí está la actualización! Si, a mi también Ron me parece un galán, aunque en la realidad es un poco torpe pero lo adoro! Y ese beso con Hermione… hasta yo lo disfruto cuando me lo imagino!

Muchas gracias por tu review y espero q sigas la historia ok?

**sonylee **

Te sorprendí? No esperabas ese beso? Bueno! Ni Hermione ni Ron lo esperaban, no? bueno, en realidad no me adivinó toda la historia… sólo una parte importante de "Lo que pudo haber sido", pero era casi todo un capitulo… qué tal eh?

Y qué te parece esta capitulo?

**NaruHamisaki **

Creo que tu critica fue demasiado extremista... no es por nada, pero te estás perdiendo de un buen fic (objetivamente, no porque lo haga yo) porque Hermione duerme con chicas de otros años? de verdad?

Bueno, entonces te aconsejo que tampoco leas "Una nueva oportunidad" porque te me vas a morir... es lo más irreal que puede existir... y si te enojaste con este detalle, no sé que vas a hacer si ves la pareja de ese fic...

Aunque si lo que te gusta es el realismo, en "Lo que pudo haber sido" vas a encontrar mucho realismo, aunque... it's up to you si sigues leyendo

Sinceramente me parece una exageración que dejaras de leer por una insignificancia así, pero bueno... no hay reglas en los gustos literarios no?

Saludos

**LaLu! **

Tanto como telepatía no, pero es que dijiste que te imaginabas la cara de Ron… y normalmente cuando uno lee algo que le gusta, se imagina a quien le gusta…

Qué bueno que te haya gustado, el flashback me parece un buen detalle, no? espero que te siga gustando, si te gustaron las parejas ya es un avance, aunque desde este capitulo es evidente que se interpone "el novio de Hermione" no?

Espero que sí leas "Lo que pudo haber sido" ok! Te prometo que te va a gustar, es más lento que este, pero está bueno.

Y…. Cómo que no lo has publicado por temor a que a nadie le guste? Mira, si todos pensaramos así, nos privaríamos de muy buenos escritores y muy buenas historias! Puedo jurar que es una buena historia, por qué no la subes?

Anda, yo te apoyo, y creo que muchas aquí también…

Un beso, guapa!

**Yare! **

Extrañé tu review amiga! Te toca doble el próximo! Y por favor actualiza ya ok? Me como las uñas con ese final!

**Un beso a todas y espero que lean mi nueva historia "Una nueva oportunidad" aunque como ya le dije a NaruHamisaki, no es para gente realista... digo, no es una invención de aliens en Hogwarts ni nada, pero es algo que nunca va a poder pasar... el carácter de un personaje que no podrá cambiar nunca... advertidas ok? pero si les gusta este, el otro puede que les guste (si no son fanáticas a morir de Hermione-Ron porque en el otro, la castaña tiene otra pareja), aunque advierto que está cursísimo...**

**Un beso enormeee!**

**Lore**


	6. Todo plazo se cumple

**6**

**Todo plazo se cumple**

Lo que pasó al día siguiente, se repitió durante las tres semanas consecutivas al baile: Ron no quería ver a Hermione. Estaba furioso con ella.

Cuando estaban los amigos juntos, Ron permanecía en silencio e ignorando cualquier comentario que viniera de su amiga. Se daba cuenta de que muchas veces ella quería hablarle, pero entonces aventaba la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo o dejaba el tenedor en el plato y se iba sin pronunciar palabra.

Harry pudo notar en sus amigos cómo los cambios en su estado de ánimo habían afectado a su imagen: físicamente estaban hechos un desastre. La verdad daba pena verlos

¿Qué opinas? – le preguntó una noche a Ginny en cuanto se escuchó que la puerta del dormitorio de Hermione, que acababa de subir las escaleras, se cerraba… - ¿qué tal la ves?

Fatal – respondió ella sentándose junto a él

Pensé que era sólo mi percepción – dijo él girándose hacia ella

¡No, que va! – respondió ella – solo hay que verla… no debemos que la vea Nick casi decapitado…

¿Qué? – preguntó Harry divertido - ¿por qué?

Porque… en el estado en el que está Hermione, parecen la pareja perfecta

Harry rió con ganas y Ginny lo acompaño, pero después ella misma se enmendó

No debemos burlarnos de la situación, Harry – le reprendió

No me burlo de la situación – se defendió él – me río de lo que dices…

¡Si, pero es verdad¿Has notado su tono de piel? Nunca la había visto tan blanca… y aún cuando lo intenta cubrir con maquillaje, no lo logra…

Lo que más me preocupa son sus ojos… siempre están rojos

Ginny asintió vehementemente y agregó:

Y su mirada es triste, Harry… está como perdida – dijo esto mirándolo fijamente… él pudo notar la pena que ella sentía por su amiga, por no poder ayudarle, por no saber cómo… luego los dos se quedaron en silencio, pero no era un silencio desagradable donde ninguno de los dos sabe qué decir, hacía mucho que a ambos les era agradable estar en silencio… juntos.

Finalmente Harry recordó algo:

Hasta sus participaciones en clase han disminuido a casi ninguna… ¡antes su voz nos mareaba¡Siempre tenía la respuesta para todo! Pero ahora escuchar su voz es casi un milagro… sus tareas no son perfectas como antes…

Y no nos está presionando a todos a estudiar para los exámenes semestrales próximos…

McGonagall la mandó llamar ayer – dijo la pelirroja – ella no me vio, pero me quedé escuchando lo que le decía…

Harry la apremiaba con la mirada…

Le preguntó si se sentía bien, y Hermione simplemente asintió ligeramente, fingió una sonrisa y subió a su dormitorio con un paso rápido… ¡Harry, yo sé que no está bien, pero no me cuenta nada! – terminó ella desesperada

Tranquilízate, Ginny – le dijo él abrazándola – no puedes obligarla a que te cuente algo que no quiere…

Ginny movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, estaba triste y a la vez enojada… inmediatamente le vino la imagen de su hermano… él también estaba sufriendo y le dolía mucho… además era él el causante de esas actitudes de Hermione ¿por qué les encantaba pelear¿Para sentirse pésimo¿Ese era su pasatiempo favorito¿Por qué no se daban cuenta de que sólo era un intento estúpido y desesperado por cubrir lo que sentían…?

¿Por qué no mejor le dices lo que sientes por ella! – preguntó casi gritando como si tuviera a su hermano frente a ella

Harry se sobresaltó… ¿le estaba preguntando a él¿Acaso estaba metida en sus pensamientos¿Cómo demonios sabía que estaba pensando en ella?

Ginny comenzó a reír sonoramente

Lo siento, Harry – le dijo aun riendo – pensé en voz alta…

Y ¿con quien hablabas en tus pensamientos? – se atrevió a preguntar el joven Potter

¡Con Ron! – dijo ella enojada, sin darse cuenta de que Harry volvía a respirar tranquilamente – ¡es un idiota!

¿Te parece? – le pregunto Harry tomándole la barbilla con una mano. La miró como un padre que mira a su hijo para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Ginny se sintió cohibida ante la mirada de su amigo… bajó un poco la mirada y él la soltó.

No – respondió ella suspirando – pobrecito… él también está sufriendo

Mira, Gin… yo al principio me enfadé con Ron… parecía no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y de lo mal que estaba Hermione, pero cuando iba a decirle que era un imbécil me contuve…

Ginny lo miró, al escuchar el silencio que siguió a esas palabras.

¿Por qué te contuviste? – le preguntó segundos después

Era una plasta, Gin… si Hermione está mal, él esta verdaderamente en el hoyo… estaba mucho más despeinado que de costumbre, y daba la apariencia de no haberse bañado en días. Su mirada estaba perdida y tenía el ceño fruncido…

Como siempre – completó Ginny

Harry asintió. Era verdad… con frecuencia, y por no decir "siempre", Ron llevaba un gesto de enfado… estaba enojado con el mundo.

Si esto no progresa pronto, yo voy a hacer algo… - decidió la pelirroja – ¡par de orgullosos asquerosos!

Luego, ambos rieron y continuaron platicando sobre todos los temas que les venían a la mente… con la existencia de esos silencios donde era increíble acompañarse mutuamente… acompañarse a estar en silencio.

El miércoles, Hermione se debatía entre volver a intentar hablar con el pelirrojo o arriesgarse a que lo rechazara de nuevo. Estuvo callada toda la comida, sintiendo las miradas de Harry y Ginny. Finalmente, al terminar su postre, suspiró profundamente y con los ojos cerrados susurró

Ron… lo siento

Normalmente después de esta afirmación, se veía una expresión sombría en el pelirrojo que se ponía de pie y se retiraba del lugar. Pero esta vez fue distinto. Guardó silencio por un largo tiempo hasta que finalmente cruzó su mirada con la de Hermione, que no había despegado los ojos de él, esperanzada a que le respondiera algo. Estuvieron sumergidos en una guerra de miradas por varios minutos hasta que Hermione no pudo aguantar más el reproche y las acusaciones en los ojos de su amigo y bajó los ojos, llenos de lágrimas.

No sirve de nada que lo sientas – le dijo él fríamente – deberías haberlo pensado antes…

Harry se enfadó por lo que acababa de escuchar... ¿Por qué era tan cruel con su amiga? y ¿Por qué ella lo aguantaba tanto? Pero no pudo preguntar nada porque Hermione se le adelantó

¿PENSADO! – estalló la castaña – mi problema es que pienso demasiado, Ron… ¿no te das cuenta? Y ¡qué bueno que lo hago! Porque por una vez que no pensé lo que hacía¡mira lo que pasó¡Tengo un amigo furioso, un novio engañado y un corazón destrozado!

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, comenzó a enrojecer, pero no dejó de mirarlo… por el enojo, Ron no puso atención a las palabras de su amiga, lo único que sabía era que los recuerdos de esa noche en el baile se agolpaban constantemente en su cabeza. La sensación de los labios de Hermione en los suyos, y de todo lo que le hizo sentir, permanecía clavada en su memoria.

Después fue Ron quien bajó la mirada, pensando que su amiga podría leer en sus ojos el deseo que aún sentía por ella. Tras unos segundos, se puso de pie y abandonó el gran comedor con un paso fuerte y decidido.

* * *

Ron pasó todo el día vagando por los jardines, las aulas, los calabozos y hasta fue a la biblioteca, de donde salió casi de inmediato, pensando en que podría encontrarse allí a Hermione. Fue hasta las siete cuando cruzó el retrato.

Involuntariamente, y sin darse cuenta, empezó a buscar a su amiga en la sala común, pero sólo encontró a Harry con un gesto enfadado.

¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó de pronto y con reproche Harry – ¿Por qué te desapareces durante tanto tiempo?

¡No quiero verla! – respondió Ron temblando de rabia. No esperaba un reproche por parte de su amigo, más bien necesitaba que lo apoyara – ¡No quiero ni escucharla!

Seguramente quiere pedirte perdón, quiere hablar contigo, Ron y…

¿HABLAR? – Ron explotó y por primera vez en semanas, expresó con palabras lo que sentía – ¿Y qué va a decirme¿Qué lo siente pero para ella es más importante su novio¿Qué yo solo soy un buen amigo¡No Harry! Yo no estoy para aguantarle sus indecisiones de niña pequeña.

Harry miraba incrédulo a su amigo. Lo que sentía por Hermione era tan fuerte que se moría de miedo de que lo volviera a rechazar.

Siempre he sentido algo especial por ella – comenzó Ron con más tranquilidad – pero no había podido decírselo y ahora que se lo demostré… – Ron levantó los hombros – no le importó – tenía un nudo en la garganta y su voz se iba convirtiendo en un susurro – ¡no le importó qué sentiría si me rechazara¡no le importó que yo le entregara todo lo que he sentido por cinco años en ese beso! No le importó, Harry… y si no yo no le importo, entonces ella dejará de importarme a mí…

Los dos sabemos que eso es una mentira, Ron – le dijo Harry intentando parecer duro, pero sin conseguirlo. Lo que Ron acababa de decir era una revelación muy fuerte y no lo quería hacer sentir peor – con todo lo que estás diciendo, se nota que la amas, pero tu orgullo es tan grande que prefieres sufrir por meses antes que escuchar lo que ella te quiere decir…

¿Qué la amo! – se burló Ron

¡Si! – le gritó Harry desesperado. Se sentía impotente al ver a sus mejores amigos tan infelices y no poder hacer nada – y cuando amas a alguien, deseas lo mejor para ella, aunque lo mejor sea… no estar contigo.

Ron miró al piso. La verdad dolía.

Nunca te había oído hablar así, Harry – le susurró después de quedarse callado un largo rato - ¿Cuándo te volviste filósofo?

Harry sonrió y empezó a ponerse rojo. Luego levantó los hombros

¿Y? – preguntó – ¿Te vas a dignar a hablar con ella?

Ron se quedó meditabundo un largo rato, hasta que el rostro se le iluminó.

Si – respondió decidido – después de la cena

Y los dos subieron un rato a la habitación.

* * *

Por su parte, Hermione no podía ver a Ron porque se sentía la peor persona sobre la Tierra. Su cabeza daba mil vueltas y dos veces tuvo que faltar a clase (una vez a Transformaciones y otra a Defensa contra las artes oscuras) porque la cabeza le dolía intolerablemente. Y siempre por pensar en lo mismo:

Por un lado estaba Krum que la quería y era su novio. Hermione recordó cuando, en vacaciones de quinto año estaba leyendo en su cuarto y sorpresivamente llegó Viktor y le dijo que no podía estar sin ella, que la extrañaba mucho y le pidió que fuera su novia. Ella, después de verlo tan lindo y de que demostrara que le interesaba, le dijo que si. Hermione trataba de recordar otro momento especial con Víktor pero fue imposible…

Por otro lado estaba Ron, su amigo de años que siempre le había parecido terco y quebrantador de reglas. Al principio esto hacía que lo odiara por hacerla ser igual y arriesgarse a un castigo, pero después fue justamente eso lo que le atrajo de él.

Ron había estado con ella desde el primer día en Hogwarts… ¡desde el expreso, tenía muchos recuerdos de cosas vividas con Ron, como en primero, cuando mataron al troll, o en segundo, cuando hicieron la poción multijugos, también en tercero, cuando descubrieron juntos quien era en verdad Sirius Black, en cuarto ambos consolaron a Harry después de la pesadilla que había vivido en la última prueba del torneo, y este año, Ron también había aguantado con ella los gritos de reproche de Harry en Grimmauld Place por no escribirle ni interesarse por él, Hermione recordó cuando se peleaban y reconciliaban, cuando ella le pasaba sus tareas o se las corregía, cuando él hacía comentarios fuera de lugar y la hacía enfadar, cuando estaban juntos en la madriguera... ¡tantos recuerdos con Ron! Y siempre se sorprendía a sí misma sonriendo al evocar la imagen de su amigo pelirrojo.

* * *

A las ocho y media, Hermione se encontraba cenando sola en la mesa de Gryffindor. No sabía donde se habían metido todos, pero era mejor que no estuvieran allí, así podía pensar mejor… claro, pensar sobre Ron. Ron era el tema que había acaparado su mente por varias semanas, y finalmente había tomado una decisión, que aunque le dolía, era lo mejor: ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir limosneando la atención de su amigo. Si el pelirrojo no quería hablarle, ella no haría nada al respecto, ya estaba harta de que siempre la dejara con la palabra en la boca o que la hiciera sentir mal.

Si estaba dispuesto a sacrificar años de amistad y de… sentimientos mutuos, era su problema y Hermione no podía hacer nada para entrar en su cabeza y sacudirla para hacerlo entrar en razón (aunque tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo).

Pensando esto, Hermione cerró los ojos. Sería muy difícil hacerlo porque de verdad extrañaba no estar con él. Era una ausencia que le dolía… ni siquiera la ausencia de Víktor le afectaba tanto. De pronto, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró frente al pelirrojo que había llegado a sentarse junto a ella para cenar.

Ron la miró de reojo y reprimió una sonrisa. Finalmente había decidido aceptar que el corazón de Hermione no le pertenecía. Aunque de nuevo se vio inmerso en sus pensamientos que se negaban a renunciar a ella.

Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que su amigo la ignoraba una vez más, sacó un libro y se sumergió en su lectura… o al menos eso parecía.

Ron se sirvió lentamente su comida, y la castaña no movía los ojos de un punto fijo en la hoja… no estaba leyendo, estaba muy atenta a los movimientos del pelirrojo.

¿Agua? – preguntó Ron señalando el vaso de Hermione

¿Qué? – dijo ella enseguida y con sorpresa.

Que si quieres un poco de agua – repitió el pelirrojo

Si… si, gracias – Hermione no tenía sed pero cualquier motivo para hablar con Ron era aceptado

Su amigo tomó su vaso, le sirvió un poco de agua y lo regresó sonriendo. Con esa media sonrisa que tanto le encantaba a la castaña…

Hermione estaba muy sorprendida y lo miraba fijamente. ¿De pronto hacía como si no le importara nada de lo que había pasado¿Después de que pasó casi un mes sin hablarle¿La había perdonado o era otro truco para hacerla sentir mal? Porque si era así no se lo iba a aguantar…

¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó el pelirrojo al verla con el ceño fruncido y la mirada congelada en él

Si – respondió ella de inmediato – muy bien… ¿y tú?

Perfectamente – agregó Ron tronándose los dedos – y… ¿cómo has estado? – le preguntó mirándola sinceramente

Fue entonces que Hermione se dio cuenta de que su amigo venía a arreglar las cosas, no a empeorarlas más. Y así, lo puso al tanto de lo que había hecho las últimas semanas, pues aunque había estado junto a ella casi siempre, había hecho todo lo posible por ignorarla.

En el transcurso de la conversación, Hermione fue ampliando su sonrisa, pues ya extrañaba el humor característico de su mejor amigo. En una ocasión en que Ron dejó de hablar y ella de reír, Hermione buscó en la mesa a Ginny para contarle que por fin se había reconciliado con su hermano pero de nuevo recordó que no estaba allí… ni ella, ni Parvati o Lavender, ni Harry que también debía saber que sus amigos ya no estaban peleados. Solamente Neville, Seamus y Dean habían llegado a cenar… pero Hermione no le dio mayor importancia. Les contaría luego, por el momento estaba muy contenta de tener de nuevo a su mejor amigo con ella.

Estás poniendo ese gesto de nuevo – comentó el pelirrojo… ¡de nuevo sonreía así! Parecía que lo hacía a propósito, parecía que sabía que Hermione se volvía loca al verlo sonreír así… era una extraña mezcla lo que sentía al mirar esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas… sentía ternura y a la vez unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo y acariciar… ¿qué? Mejor olvidaba eso último…

¿Qué gesto? – preguntó ella inocentemente pero bajando la cabeza como si su amigo pudiera leer sus pensamientos… tal parecía que lo hacía…

Ese que haces cada vez que estás pensando algo muy profundo o muy preocupante… - respondió el pelirrojo imitándola – siempre recargas la barbilla en los nudillos y pierdes la mirada…

¿De verdad? – preguntó ella sorprendida, como si acabara de descubrir el hilo negro y agregó divertida – ¿reconoces las caras que pongo?

Ron asintió mientras engullía su puré. De pronto el apetito volvió a él y cenaron tranquilamente, como no lo habían hecho después del baile. Conversaron de todo, de todo y de nada como siempre… y tocaron el tema de aquélla noche…

Los músicos del baile estuvieron increíblemente bien¿no? – comentó el pelirrojo despreocupadamente

¡A mi me encantaron! – exclamó Hermione entusiasmada – ese día bailé todo lo que no había bailado en mi vida

Por supuesto que tu compañero de baile tuvo mucho que ver en eso¿no? – se burló Ron

Si – respondió Hermione con seriedad – la verdad es que tuve el mejor compañero de toda la fiesta – de pronto su voz sonó triste mientras bajaba la vista – todo hubiera sido perfecto si yo no…

¡Hermione! – la interrumpió Ron dejando su cuchara en el plato y tomándola de los hombros – No digas tonterías… – pero en realidad, quién no pudo decir nada más fue el pelirrojo.

En el momento en que fijo su mirada en los ojos de Hermione empezó a sentir de nuevo ese sentimiento que había querido ocultar, pensar que no sentía, convencerse de que era una tontería estar enamorado de su mejor amiga. La mirada de la castaña era franca y transparente… Ron debió permanecer así mucho tiempo, hasta que notó que Hermione sonreía, seguramente por la cara de estúpido que debía tener en ese momento.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó ella divertida

Si, claro – respondió el pelirrojo sin despegar la vista de los ojos y los labios de Hermione… la soltó de los hombros

De pronto sintió cómo empezaba a respirar rápidamente… sentía unas inmensas ganas de besarla y hubiera jurado que ella también… sin pensar, se acercó a su cara justo como lo había hecho la noche del baile. Hermione no hizo nada para detenerlo, permaneció inmóvil y cerró los ojos. El pelirrojo notó algo parecido a una sonrisa en ella. Lo que no percibió fue que ella tenía su mano muy cerca de su hombro… como si de ese modo le autorizara hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

Contra toda su voluntad, Ron comenzó a alejarse lentamente de la cara de Hermione. Su boca estaba a milímetros de la de ella ¡Pero no! Si iban a ser amigos… los mejores amigos… no podía existir nada más. Hermione permaneció con los ojos cerrados por unos segundos más hasta que sintió que nada pasaba y los abrió, avergonzada. Ron la miró y estuvo a punto de perderse en su mirada una vez más, así que bajó la vista, le tomó la mano y logró hilar un par de palabras

Mira Hermione – le dijo nervioso – debo decirte algo pero no sé si deba…

Hazlo – dijo ella ocultando un poco la ansiedad que sentía por escuchar lo que tenía que decir – por favor…

Yo…

Pero Ron no pudo decir lo que quería porque alguien más también quería hablar con su amiga…

_¡Herrmione!_ – gritó un extranjero agitado mientras entraba azotando las puertas del gran comedor

Ron no tuvo que voltear para saber de quién se trataba… definitivamente quien acababa de hacer su aparición era… el novio de Hermione. La gran mayoría de la población femenina del colegio dejó sus cubiertos en el plato y siguió a la estrella de quidittch en su recorrido hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

¡Víktor! – gritó ella increíblemente sorprendida y se puso de pie como si tuviera un resorte en el asiento. El pelirrojo quedó en la misma posición en la que se encontraba… ¿escasos dos centímetros de la cara de Hermione? Entonces comenzó a sentir un sudor frío por la espalda y una revolución en su estómago al escuchar el tono tierno (¡fingido! – pensaba Ron) en que el búlgaro se dirigía a su amiga

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella emocionada y dándole un abrazo

Tenía muchas ganas de _verrte _– exclamó emocionado y buscando darle un beso – ¡_Perrdóname_ por no haber venido al baile!

Hermione lo abrazó de nuevo justo cuando Ron se había girado con su más falsa sonrisa para saludarlo…

No te preocupes – respondió ella a la par que Ron, que ya se había puesto de pie. Al escuchar al pelirrojo decir lo mismo que ella, se quedó callada…

No te preocupes, Krum – le dijo el joven Weasley.

Su bondad, comprensión y tranquilidad se habían esfumado en cuando cruzó la puerta aquél tipo que ya competía con Malfoy como el más detestable

Soy testigo de que no dejó de pensar en ti ni un momento – luego tomó la mano de Hermione frente a la mirada expectante de Viktor y el nerviosismo de la castaña – tu anillo ayuda bastante¿sabes? Ayuda a que te recuerde… en TODO momento… – y el celoso Weasley regresó a su lugar y tomó su vaso bruscamente – es una buena idea… como una correa de perro…

¿A qué te _rrefierres?_ – perguntó Krum frunciendo el ceño y algo molesto

Pregúntale a ella – agregó el pelirrojo intentando parecer tranquilo, pero al decirlo, azotó su vaso en la mesa y se derramó todo el líquido que había en él – ¡Carajo! – gritó poniéndose de pie y salió dando zancadas.

Hermione lo vio alejarse… primero se sorprendió pero después sonrió para terminar haciendo el hechizo reparador para limpiar la mesa.

¿Qué quiso _decirr_? – le preguntó Krum a Hermione

Tengo que contarte lo que ha pasado – le dijo Hermione tomándolo de la mano mientras sonreía. Gracias a Dios, el pelirrojo ya no se encontraba allí, porque al ver esa sonrisa dirigida a alguien que no era él… ¡acabaría con la vajilla entera! – ¿vamos al jardín? – preguntó la castaña y empezó a caminar a la salida sin despedirse de sus amigos que estaban aún en la mesa.

¿Pasa algo malo _Herrmione_? – preguntó Víktor preocupado

¿Me acompañas? – le pidió empujando la puerta del comedor

Krum asintió y detuvo la puerta para que Hermione saliera.

* * *

Mientras los novios salían al jardín, Ron caminaba en círculos frente a la señora gorda. Su mente daba vueltas a mil por hora. ¿Ahora esto¿Tendría que aguantar a ese idiota besando a Hermione en sus narices¡No¡Eso no iba a pasar porque él no iba a permitirlo! Cuando los viera juntos… ¡Que ni se atrevieran a hablarle porque era capaz de golpear a ese imbécil! De pronto se le ocurrió una idea cruel¡Bajaría y le diría a Krum que su novia lo había besado! Tal vez así él se encelaría y la dejaría. Pero enseguida, Ron se golpeó la cabeza recordando las palabras de Harry:_ cuando amas a alguien, deseas lo mejor para ella, aunque lo mejor sea no estar contigo._

¿Dónde se habrá metido el poeta? – pensó Ron aún enfadado.

Debía buscar a Harry para decirle que se había equivocado, que Hermione no quería hablar con él sino con Krum, que ya no había nada que rescatar en su amistad y que no quería hablarle nunca más.

Estuvo rumiando esta frase unos minutos, y cuando estuvo más tranquilo, un pensamiento vino a su mente y lo hizo sentirse peor: en el fondo, lo que más le dolía era que Hermione parecía emocionada al ver a su novio, y justo después de ese momento en que Ron pudo apostar que Hermione estaba reprimiéndose igual que él para no saltar sobre el pelirrojo, como él tuvo que hacerlo.

Decepcionado, dijo la contraseña (soufflé de calabaza) y entró a la sala común, donde vio algo que lo hizo sentirse peor…

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, espero que no me maten por arreglar las cosas para después desarreglarlas de nuevo!

Déjenme decirles que junté dos capitulos: "6. El día después" y "7. Todo plazo se cumple" pero aún así no es tan largo como ustedes quisieran, lo siento! No lo logro! Como que es parte de mi estilo hacer capítulos pequeños… en un libro son capítulos pequeños los que te hacen leer más rápido, no les parece? Creo que me quedé con esa idea…

Qué les parece esa plática de H-R en el comedor? Y el modo en que se miraban? Bueno, es que yo los imagino y me dan mucha ternura y risa!

Otra cosa: en estos capítulos describí mucho el estado emocional de cada uno, me parece a mi, o me excedí? Ya no quise revisarlo porque sino, no acabo nunca pero sean sinceras y díganme si les aburrió mi descripción… porque podría pasar…

Por favor pasen por "Una nueva oportunidad" prometo que está muy muy buena! La historia no es mia, así que objetivamente puedo decir que es increíble y muy cursi! Tiene algo de passion pero lo es clasificación D tampoco!

Y por "Lo que pudo haber sido"… estoy deprimida! Mi obra maestra y ustedes no la pelan! Es en la que menos reviews tengo y la más antigua de publicada! Bueno, me haría muy feliz q les dieran un vistazo vale?

Un beso enorme a todas y mil gracias por leerme!

Lore

**Review reply**

**Camila **

Hola! Me encanta que te guste! Y bueno, lo que todas esperamos es que estén juntos pero quien sabe… la vida da vueltas y Ron podría terminar con McGonagall. Quien sabe? Jajaja

Ahora ya apareció Krum en la historia, q pasará ahora? Espero que te siga gustando! Muchas gracias por leer y por tu review!

Un beso!

**Yare!**

Hola! Disculpa aceptada, sabes que no soy rencorosa! Cómo sigues? Ya mejor? Te tienes q poner buena pa seguir con tu cardiaca historia vale? La "rata atractiva"? Malfoy? Jajaja

Siiiiii! Verdad que se entiende la reacción de Hermione? Pobre! Que no es nada fácil estar en una situación así! Está con él por costumbre, porque es lindo… creo que en este capítulo queda más claro por qué está con él, y si no, me dices y lo arreglo ok?

Y si, también pobre Ron! Pues si, se lleva un chasco, pero la verdad es que un manso corderito no fue, digo, tampoco es que se haya quedado calladito, se desquitó y fue bastante hiriente para mi gusto… no fue como Katrina, que solo dijo "vale" a las hirientes palabras del desgraciado Sirius Black! (jo! Que estoy traumada, no ves? jaja), él si le dijo cosas a Hermione y ella le respondió… así que pena, pena no me da ninguno! Miedo me daría estar en el lugar de ella y dolor en el de él, pero… bueno… Ginny… sutil como siempre… como tu! jajaja

Y bueno, yo no sabía q sólo se puede dejar un review por capítulo! (xq demonios!) así q te mandaré el resto de mi review x mail, vale? Es largo como nos gustan…

Un beso enorme amiga! TQ!

**natty**

Cómo que "xq her es tan sufrida"? No entiendo tu pregunta, querida! Por qué se complica tanto? Porque no es fácil porque sabe que al terminar a Krum lo lastimará pero también se siente mal porque ya lastimó a Ron… la verdad pobrecilla, es horrible estar así!

Te mando un beso y gracias por el review! Espero el próximo ok?

**Merodeadora-Chii**

Jajaja, así que te ha dejado sorprendida el fic? Pero es que tu no estás en los zapatos de Hermione… digo, si lo besó… y lo besó bien! Pero al final no puedes empezar algo si haber acabado lo que ya habías empezado, no? Al menos no si eres como Hermione y yo… tan ¿cuadrada? Ordenada se oye mejor…

Dolerle a Ron? Pues tú imagínate! Pobrecito, la verdad es que me da pena, pero no tanta porque tampoco es que se haya quedado calladito, se desquitó y fue bastante hiriente para mi gusto…

Pero bueno… ya me volví a emocionar con mi historia! Jajaja, bueno, espero tu próximo review, vale?

Un beso guapa!

**kika dlc**

jajaja, estoy de acuerdo contigo: Ron y Hermione son complicados… pero sus enredos no son más que pruebas de que se aman! Y se hacen tontos, porque no se dan cuenta… bueno, él tarda más… al fin hombre! Lentos como ellos solos!

Me da gusto que "te encante" ok? Jaja, y te agradezco tu review, espero el próximo eh?

Un beso enorme!

**TillyW**

Gracias! Espero que te guste este capítulo!

**Nidra**

Ya! Listo! Actualicé! Pero eso que le pasó a Ron suele pasar, no? Es ley de Murphy… cuando todo parece estar perfecto, algo te regresa a la realidad "imperfecta"… ni modo! Así que no esperabas lo de Krum? Pero si es el novio de Hermione! Y ella no es una zorra ni nada por el estilo… tú sabes bien eso! si dices que reaccionarías así… la entendemos, verdad, Nidra? jeje

Bueno, pues muchas gracias por el review y espero que me sigas dejando vale?

1 beso!

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**

No me mates! Soy muy joven para morir! Bueno ya ni tan joven, la verdad! Yo no le hice nada a Ron, lo prometo, fue él solo y Hermione, enójate con ella mejor! O con Krum, tú elige… jajaja, bueno, al menos ya no están enojados no? Bueno¿no tanto? Jaja, espero que sigas leyendo y me sigas dejando reviews que me encantan!

Ah! Y no mueras! Actualizaré pronto…

1 beso! Y gracias!

**NaruHamisaki**

jajaja, sabía que no podías ser tan desagradable! No te preocupes, disculpa aceptada y entiendo que siendo tan perfeccionista lo hayas notado enseguida... ese fue el primer capitulo del primer ff que escribí en mi vida y lo que menos me interesaba era quien dormía con quien, me explico? si me hubiera dado cuenta lo hubiera cambiado, yo también soy muy perfeccionista...

ah! y no te preocupes... soy ANTI sexo explícito (además de que soy mala escribiendo historias así) y slash y ese tipo de cosas que la verdad no van conmigo... jeje, puedes seguir leyendo tranquila, prometo que te va a gustar.

Un beso, guapa

**Hibari-chaan**

Mala yo? Pero si la mala es Hermione! Enojate con ella! Jaja, no la verdad es que la vida no es tan fácil y estos dos no tenían por qué ser la excepción a la regla! Es más, ya lo vimos en la historia de Rowling! Fácil no fue… para nadie!

Seguro que puedo llegar a ser mejor escritora, al final de eso se trata esto no? Mejorarse a uno mismo… bueno, espero tu review

Te mando un beso enorme y muchas gracias por leerme!

**danita**

Hola! Muchísimas gracias, aquí está la continuación vale? Te parece que tengo mucha imaginación? Bueno, pues que me la voy a empezar a creer porque no eres la primera que me lo dice… jaja

Y yo no separo a Hermione de Ron, danita! Ellos se separan solos! Bueno, en este caso Krum, pero… bueno, veamos qué pasa vale? Espero tus reviews

Un beso!

**kOnita! **

Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Aquí está la actualización y espero que te siga gustando y que me sigas dejando muchos reviews vale?

Y sobre qué va a pasar con Hermione y Ron… pues no sé! Justamente de eso se trata! Ahora que parecía estar bien, llega Viktor! Qué inoportuno, no? Pero sigue pendiente de la historia para saber qué pasa ahora con las dos parejas…

Y no me diste tu mail! Me pides que avise pero no me dejas mail, niña! Así como? jeje

Un beso guapa, y espero tus respuestas y reviews


	7. Todo sale mal

**7**

**Todo sale mal**

La sala común estaba vacía, excepto por dos personas que, muy entretenidas, pasaban el rato…

¡¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO! – gritó Ron fuera de sí

¡Ron! – saltó Ginny – ¿qué haces aquí?

¿QUE QUÉ HAGO? – Ron continuó gritando y se apretó fuertemente los ojos con las manos como si haciendo eso, la imagen que acababa de ver fuera a desaparecer – ¿QUÉ HACES TU? – y después dirigiéndose a Harry, le preguntó furioso - ¿Qué hacías besando a mi hermana… Potter?

Ron se acercó peligrosamente hacia su amigo y estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero Ginny se puso en medio de los dos. Harry había quedado sorprendido por el modo en que lo llamó: ¿Potter?

Tranquilo, hermanito – le dijo la pelirroja con una mezcla de miedo y desafío

Ron… - Harry iba a empezar a responder, pero se detuvo ante una seña de Ginny que le decía que se limpiara la boca. Así lo hizo Harry y vio marcas del lápiz labial de Ginny… de pronto el muchacho de pelo negro empezó a enrojecer de una manera que asustó a Ginny

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó tomándolo de la barbilla y con preocupación

Harry le devolvió la mirada pero no pudo responder, pues Ron lo interrumpió

¡Diagh! – exclamó Ron con repele – ¡Qué asco! ¡Esto es más de lo que puedo aguantar!... Vete a tu cuarto Ginny – le ordenó Ron

¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó ella enfadada – ¡tu no me ordenas nada! – y tomó del brazo a Harry

¿QUÉ? – preguntó el pelirrojo incrédulo – ¿ACASO CREES QUE ÉL VA A CUIDAR MEJOR DE TI DE LO QUE YO LO HAGO?

¡Deja de gritarme Ronald Weasley! – respondió su hermana desafiante – ¡El hecho de que tú no estés con quien quieres, no implica que nadie deba estar con la persona que ama!

Ron quitó la expresión de enojo. Ginny acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga… eso era lo que le molestaba tanto: ¡ver a la gente contenta cuando él no lo estaba! Ginny jamás le había hablado así, por lo que su comentario le afectó mucho. Empezó a dar vueltas como hacía unos minutos.

Ron – le dijo Harry preocupado al ver que no paraba de recorrer la sala común de un lado a otro – ¿qué te pasa? – luego agregó como en confesión – puedes contarme… soy tu mejor amigo…

¡Mi mejor amigo no me haría esto! – gritó el aludido sintiéndose estúpido frente a ellos. No tenía nada que responder.

¿Hacerte que? – preguntó Harry – ¿Ser novio de tu hermana?

Al escuchar esto, Ron dejó de dar vueltas y fijó su mirada en Harry como si quisiera desintegrarlo. Pero el joven Potter pareció no darse cuenta porque siguió preguntando

¡¿Hacer qué, Ron! ¿Preocuparme por ella? ¿Quererla?

¡Tú no la quieres! – dijo desesperado. Debía desquitarse con alguien por todo lo que estaba viviendo, y Harry se le presentaba en charola y con moño para descargar su enojo.

¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – preguntó su amigo desafiante

Ron pensó y concluyó que en realidad no tenía la certeza de que Harry no quisiera a Ginny. Más bien al contrario, siempre había procurado que estuviera bien… ¡hasta la había salvado de Voldemort!

No necesito decirte eso – respondió débilmente. Los argumentos se le habían terminado – simplemente… no quiero verlos juntos

Y sintiéndose enfermo, volvió a salir de la sala común y caminó como autista, perdido y sin saber a donde iba.

Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no podía concentrarse en una sola, lo que más rondaba en su cabeza era lo último que había visto. A Harry besando a su hermanita. ¡Qué asco! ¡Y además solos! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían saliendo?… ¡se habían burlado de él!… pero de pronto sus pensamientos se desviaron a otro lugar… ¿Hasta donde era cierto lo que había dicho su hermana? ¿No quería que otros fueran felices si él no podía ser feliz? Eso no le gustaba para nada. Él no era así. Y eso lo llevó a pensar de nuevo en quien Ginny decía que era el origen de su histeria: Hermione.

Ron la conocía más que Krum, sabía cuando estaba enojada, nerviosa, contenta, triste. _Yo merezco estar con ella más que Krum_ – pensó desolado – _pero si ella no quiere, no puedo obligarla_. Y se prometió no buscarla más.

Empezó a pensar cuando habría sido que empezó a enamorarse de Hermione y recordó cuando en el baile de cuarto no encontraba pareja y su mirada se posó en su amiga. En ese momento su perspectiva sobre ella fue diferente. Empezó a fijarse más en su personalidad fuerte e inteligente y menos en sus defectos. Ron rió al imaginarse como debió verse diciéndole a Hermione: "eres una chica" ¡Debió verse como un estúpido!... pero recordarlo le hacía mucha gracia.

Esta pensando justo eso, cuando vio una silueta conocida y se dio cuenta de donde estaba… Se encontraba en las orillas del bosque prohibido, sentado detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid. Y la sombra que se acercaba era la de Krum.

Entonces se puso de pie dispuesto a pelear si lo fastidiaba. No estaba precisamente de buenas con él. De hecho, él había tenido mucha culpa de que se enfadara con su mejor amiga, su mejor amigo y su única hermana…

Krum debió haberse dado cuenta de lo que pensaba porque le dijo:

¡_Trranquilo_ Weasley! No vengo a pelear

¿Qué demonios quieres? – preguntó él, mirándolo receloso

Solamente quiero decirte una cosa…

Si me vas a decir algo de Hermione… ¡Guárdatelo! No me interesa – mintió Ron enfadado

¡No! – dijo Krum un poco con burla – solo quiero _decirrte_ que tienes mucha suerte

¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo? – ahora si, Ron no entendía nada…

Mira que estar a _orrillas_ del bosque _prrohibido_ y que nada te haya pasado…

¡Ah! ¡Eso! – Ron se desilusionó – Si, tengo suerte. Hasta mañana

Creo que no te veré mañana, Weasley – dijo Krum con cierto resentimiento en la voz – me voy a casa. ¡Adiós!

Y diciendo esto, dio un paso y desapareció de la vista de Ron

_Qué tipo tan raro_ – pensó el pelirrojo mientras caminaba de regreso al castillo.

Habiendo entrado, encontró a Hermione sonriendo y hablando con Ginny, que al notar su llegada volteó la cara hacia otro lado. Ron se acercó a ellas.

NO ME MATEN POR FAVOOOOOOR!

Primero seguro pensaron: esta mujer se tarda años en actualizar, qué odiosa!

Y después: Además de que se tarda un mes, manda tres hojas de historia? Qué tomada de pelo! Y tienen toda la razón! No había actualizado por algo así como un "castigo" pero ya pasó un mes y aquí estoy! Y las tres hojas también tienen sentido: Pensé juntarles el cap 7 y 8 pero no quisiera porque:

Como tardé tanto en actualizar, quisiera q no perdieran el hilo de la historia y darles chance de releer, si quieren, el resto de los capítulos.

El siguiente se llama "Reconciliaciones" y mejor terminar de una vez con los pleitos no?

Y… otra razón es para q les de tiempo y se pasen x mis otros fics y me los comenten! Andenles! Me gustan sus reviews niñas!

Les mando un beso enorme y una disculpa!

Lore

**Review reply:**

**Merodeadora-Chii:**

Qué gusto que no te haya aburrido mi descripción. Es que para mí es básico decir cómo se sienten los personajes, por eso hago tanto énfasis en eso, y tienes razón, en ocasiones aburre mucho el tono tedioso con que se comenta, pero creo que este no es el caso verdad?

Y bueno, con este par, qué vamos a hacer? Te prometo que más adelante todo tendrá sentido, ya casi!

Un beso enorme y gracias por seguirme!

**Natty:**

Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado antes, pero estaba como… castigada? Pues se puede decir así, pero no pude entrar aquí durante un mes. Ahora si estoy de vuelta y espero que sigas leyendo y te sigas interesando ok?

Te mando un beso y gracias por el review

**LaLu! **

Te perdono q no hayas escrito en el capi pasado, si tu me perdonas haber tardado tanto en subir este vale? Así que te he destrozado el corazon? Jajaja, no LaLu! Prometo que en dos capitulos las cosas se aclararan…

Un beso y gracias por leerme!

**-Hibari-Chaan-**

"pobresillo Ron, si no le llueve le llovizna" jajaja, tienes toda la razón… y este capítulo no ha sido la excepción, pero también ponte del lado de Hermione! Ella siempre tan decidida a hacer "lo que se debe" no se da la oportunidad de sentir porque siempre está pensando… (jajaja, creo que me estoy proyectando muchísimo!)

Gracias por tu 9 de calificación, pero qué más de emoción querías que la hiciera? Que no fue suficiente con el cuasi-beso de Ron y Hermione? A mi la verdad es que me emociona mucho verlos como "si pero no… ya casi" y al final, Hermione se quedó con las ganas! Si tanto la odias, supongo que te gustó eso no?

Enseguida voy a tu ff para criticarte vale?

Un beso!

**Yare!**

A ver amiga, q pasa? Como está tu abuelo? No te he visto en el msn, pero me he acordado de ti… q pasó?

Me da gusto que te haya gustado este capitulo y que sea tu favorito! Me gusta q tengas un favorito! En tu caso, mi favorito es el de Navidad y los cumpleaños de Sirius y Katrina (jaja, por si te interesaba, no? Jajaja)

La verdad a mi también me gusta porque tiene de todo, y creo que mi narrativa fue buena, no?

No falta mucho para que veas algo verdaderamente importante… tu ten paciencia!

Y tu conversación confidencial, creo que a ambos le ha pegado mucho tu comentario y le siguen dando vueltas, quien sabe qué decidan pero muchas gracias por hablar con ellos.

Pues bueno, te mando un beso y espero verte pronto! Ahorita mismo me voy a leer el nuevo capitulo q no he leído!

Un beso wapa!


	8. Reconciliaciones

**8**

**Reconciliaciones**

Tras haber entrado al recibidor del castillo, Ron encontró a Hermione sonriendo y hablando con Ginny, que al notar su llegada volteó la cara hacia otro lado. El pelirrojo se acercó a ellas, que estaban sentadas en un banco de piedra cerca del salón de encantamientos.

Nos vemos luego, Hermione – le dijo Ginny lacónicamente, pues aún estaba resentida con su hermano sobreprotector…

Está bien – respondió ella aún sonriendo y a Ron le pareció que le guiñaba un ojo a su hermana. Después, la castaña tomó un libro y repasó su clase de Transformaciones.

El pelirrojo se sentó junto a Hermione, y la miró leer despreocupada

Me encontré a tu novio hace rato – dijo rompiendo el silencio

¿A quién? – preguntó Hermione con incredulidad mientras cerraba lentamente el libro – Ron… la persona que dices que encontraste, ya no es mi novio ¿vale? así que por favor no me inventes cosas porque me ahuyentas a los posibles candidatos¿si?

Hermione se quedó unos segundos contemplando la reacción de Ron, quien al principio se quedó sin gestos, luego reprimió una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ella percibió todo eso y pareció haberse quitado una piedra enorme de encima cuando lo dijo. Después de unos segundos, mientras Ron aún asimilaba la noticia, la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla, le deseó buenas noches y subió lentamente las escaleras hacia su sala común, dejando a un sorprendido y feliz joven Weasley.

Lo que Ron no vio fue que Hermione subía conteniendo la risa por la reacción del pelirrojo: no había disimulado que le encantaba la noticia.

Mientras, Ron se quedó petrificado en su lugar. ¿Qué debía hacer¡Ahora ya no tenía compromisos¡Como lo había pedido unas horas antes! Incluso él mismo había hecho un plan para separar a Krum de Hermione ¡y ahora le decía que no había hecho falta porque ella lo había botado solita¿QUÉ DEBÍA HACER, ENTONCES? Se había prometido no buscarla pero se moría de correr tras de ella y decirle que no había dejado de pensar en ella, especialmente ese día. Claro que un beso y dos no estarían de más… ¡pero lo importante era que Hermione era libre! Libre para estar con él… entonces lo asaltaron las dudas¿Sería buena idea¿Ella lo aceptaría¿O lo rechazaría de nuevo? no… no era posible… ella lo quería tanto como él la adoraba… lo había visto en sus ojos durante la comida. Después se detuvo al pensar que debió dolerle cortar con su novio. No sería buena idea ir en seguida tras ella a pesar de que moría de ganas…

Tal vez en una hora se le haya pasado – pensó el pelirrojo

Se quedó abajo hasta las once dando vueltas de un lado a otro del hall y después subió. En la sala común se encontró con Harry, a quien no saludó, aunque de pronto dejaba de parecerle un traidor, después vio a lo lejos a Ginny con Luna, pero no estaba Hermione. Debía sentirse muy mal.

Venciendo su orgullo, se acercó al sillón donde Ginny le contaba algo a la joven Lovegood.

Harry Potter es tu cuñado ahora – obvió Luna al verlo

Ron hizo una mueca, no respondió y miró a Ginny esperanzado

Esteee… Ginny… necesito hablar… contigo. A solas

Luna puede estar presente para lo que necesites decirme – respondió su hermana pasando la hoja de "el quisquilloso" y sin levantar la mirada

Ron puso los ojos en blanco: _¡soy patético!_ – pensó – _¡pidiéndole consejos a la niña más loca de Gryffindor… ¡de Hogwarts!_ Pero empezó a contarles lo que había pasado y cómo se sentía de saber que Krum ya no estaba con Hermione.

¿Qué debo hacer? – les preguntó – ¿Le digo algo¿Espero que ella me hable? Seguramente está muy dolida con lo que pasó…

De pronto, Luna y Ginny se miraron y explotaron en una carcajada

¿Le dices tú o le digo yo? – preguntó Luna llorando de risa

¿Qué¡¿Qué pasa! – el estómago de Ron dio un vuelco – ¿ERA UNA BROMA¿ese estúpido búlgaro y Hermione siguen siendo novios?

¡Tú eres la broma, Ron! – le dijo Ginny entre risas

¿De qué hablas¡No te rías y dime! – le rogó desesperado

¿De verdad no te das cuenta? – preguntó Luna

¿De que? – preguntó Ron empezando a sospechar a qué se referían

Hermione terminó con Krum por ti, Ron – corroboró Ginny

¿Cómo estás tan segura?

¡Es evidente! De pronto le das un beso, no le hablas tres semanas y ella tiene todo ese tiempo para pensar que a quien quiere es a ti…

Ron no podía creerlo. Quería subir y decirle lo feliz que estaba, pero en cuanto puso un pie en el primer escalón de la escalera que llevaba al cuarto de las chicas, la escalera se convirtió en tobogán y el pie de ron resbaló, aunque él no pareció sentirlo. ¡Estaba feliz!

¡Ginny, perdóname! – le pidió Ron abrazándola – Soy un egoísta

Si, ya lo sé – dijo divertida su hermana

Espero que seas muy feliz en tu noviazgo con… ¿Mi mejor amigo! – y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo – ¿Mi mejor amigo y mi hermanita?– Ginny retrocedió asustada por si Ron tenía otro ataque de celos.

Se quedó contemplándolo por unos segundos hasta que una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

¡Qué bien, Ginny! – la abrazó de nuevo – ¡Felicidades¡Harry es un buen tipo!

Gracias, Ron – dijo ella aguantándose la risa mientras veía a Luna reírse de ella al ser abrazada por su loco y bipolar hermano.

Perdóname de verdad, Ginny

¡Ya, Ron¡Olvídalo! – le dijo bostezando – Mejor vamos a dormir

¡No! – gritó él como si su hermana acabara de decir un sacrilegio. La pelirroja y Luna saltaron – Ginny – le pidió Ron tomándola del brazo y con una voz suplicante a la vez que eufórica – ¿te puedo pedir algo?

Ahora todo estaba saliendo a la perfección…

Después de pedirle a Ginny el favor, subió muy emocionado pensando en hablar con Harry, pedirle una disculpa por lo estúpido que había sido…

Pero al llegar a la habitación lo vio de espaldas a él y como una piedra

¡Era obvio! – pensó Ron – es la una de la mañana y es jueves… ¡Harry debe estar más que perdido en sueños!

Y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la boca y se acostó. Por primera vez en tres semanas pudo dormir placenteramente.

Pero… volviendo al amigo de Ron… el pelirrojo suponía que su amigo estaba muerto de cansancio, pero la verdad era que Harry había escuchado perfectamente cuando Ron subía las escaleras y se había hecho el dormido. No quería más discusiones con él.

Y aún cuando Ron dormía como un bebé, Harry empezó a pensar lo que debía hacer ahora…

Era un hecho que le gustaba Ginny y que de verdad la quería, pero lo quería perder un amigo por… ¿amor¡Estaba tan confundido! No podía entender los celos de Ron porque no tenía una hermana menor a la cual proteger, pero no le veía lo malo a salir con ella, aunque fuera el mejor amigo del hermano de la niña que… _¡BASTA!_ – pensó Harry dándose vuelta en la cama – _¡esto se está complicando demasiado! Tengo que decidir algo de una vez…_ _A ver…_ - se intentó tranquilizar – _no estoy haciendo nada malo y no tengo por qué perder a mi amigo. Voy a tratar de hablar con él mañana y si no me quiere entender, tendrá que aceptarme por su hermana, porque no creo que quiera que lo odie._

Aún sin estar muy convencido e imaginándose un nuevo pleito con Ron, dio la vuelta de nuevo y se durmió después de media hora.

Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó muy temprano, se metió a bañar y se arregló. Después se sentó en su cama y se quedó mirando a la ventana.

El sol estaba saliendo e iluminaba la cabaña de Hagrid, el bosque prohibido que entonces no parecía tan tenebroso y los rayos empezaban a iluminar la habitación.

¿Despierto tan temprano? – le preguntó Ron con una voz adormilada. No se veía cansado y parecía disfrutar de los rayos del sol sobre su cara.

Si – respondió Harry lacónicamente – Ron, yo…

Mira, Harry – le dijo Ron frotándose los ojos – quiero decirte que… fui un estúpido con todo eso de los celos y del hermano sobreprotector… espero que me perdones, sé que quieres sinceramente a Ginny.

¿Qué? – Harry no esperaba que la charla con él fuera tan fácil

Si – sonrió Ron y se levantó emocionado de su cama – la verdad es que me da mucho gusto que mi mejor amigo y mi hermanita salgan. Sé que la vas a cuidar… ¡mas te vale! – y lo abrazó dándole golpes en la espalda

Harry sonrió y sintió como si le quitaran un peso de encima

¡Qué día más bonito¿no! – comentó Ron

Harry lo miró suspicaz

¿Desde cuando los días son "bonitos" para ti, Ron? – se burló el joven Potter por los modos extrañamente positivos y tiernos de su amigo

¡Desde siempre Harry! – definitivo. Ron estaba desagradablemente feliz – mira los rayos del sol brillando sobre los árboles del bosque prohibido… mira la intensid… - pero de pronto el pelirrojo quitó su cara de emoción y giró para mirar a su amigo con preocupación – ¿Qué hora es, Harry?

Las nueve y cuarto – respondió el aludido aún confundido por el modo en que su amigo estaba actuando

¡Dios! – exclamó Ron, y enseguida empezó un monólogo – Eso quiere decir que tengo quince minutos – dijo corriendo hacia el baño, pero se detuvo – no, no me va a dar tiempo, mejor no me baño… - y regresó a su baúl a buscar ropa – ¿qué¿Cómo no me voy a bañar hoy¡Y además HOY!

Harry lo miraba aguantándose la risa

Ron… Ron… ¡RON! – le dijo deteniéndolo por los hombros y reprimiendo una carcajada

¡No me molestes, Harry, no tengo tiempo!

¿Qué va a pasar hoy?

Pues que hoy van a pasar el partido de los Cannons en el gran comedor

¡Ron! Los Cannons no juegan en viernes

¡Pues hoy si! – Ron estaba como loco – mira nada más, ahora hasta…

Pero Harry no pudo escuchar, porque Ron entró al baño y a los cinco minutos ya estaba de nuevo afuera, vestido y con un cepillo en la mano.

De pronto, los pies se le atoraron entre las sábanas de su cama que estaban en el piso y se resbaló.

Harry quiso preguntarte qué demonios le pasaba, pero no lo logró y explotó en una carcajada. Ron, dándose cuenta de que debió ser muy divertido verlo caer, se rió también.

Bueno, Harry… - el pelirrojo salió bañado después de diez minutos y empujó a su amigo que lo esperaba en la sala común – ¡vámonos!

Espera, Ron – lo detuvo Harry un poco desconcertado – Quedé con Ginny para bajar juntos a desayunar a las nueve y me…

¡No, Harry! – lo interrumpió su amigo con ansiedad y lo empujó de nuevo – ¡Ginny ya está abajo¡¿NOS VAMOS YA!

¿De verdad? – preguntó Harry dudoso - ¿cómo sabes?

¡Porque me está haciendo un favor, Harry! Y tú no estás ayudando mucho… - al terminar de decir esto, ya estaba a la mitad del pasillo

¿Un favor? – Harry sonrió – o sea que ya hablaste con ella sobre... bueno – a Harry le costaba trabajo decirlo – ¿sobre ella y yo?

Si, si, si… le dije que estaba muy feliz por ustedes y bla, bla, bla- dijo Ron muy rápido mientras bajaban las escaleras. Miró su reloj – ¡Mira ya la hora que es!

¿Cuál es la prisa, Ron? – Harry empezaba a impacientarse por sentirse acarreado

Ahora lo vas a ver – Y abrió de golpe las puertas del gran comedor…

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, no pueden quejarse del capítulo… más grande si fue!

Siento hacerlos tan cortos, pero a partir de aquí la historia lo requiere… qué opinan? Qué pronostican para el que viene? En realidad este capitulo tampoco dice mucho pero podría firmales que el siguiente provocará reacciones… jajaja

Diganme, q les pareció?

**Review reply:**

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe:**

Gracias por no matarme! Y entiendo q no tengas tiempo para leer todas mis actualizaciones, no te preocupes… yo estoy igual! Gracias x tomarte el tiempo para leer estos capitulos!

Muchas gracias también por los ánimos, no sé si escribo bien, pero al menos a mi me gustan los resultados. Aunque comentarios como el tuyo, siempre suben la moral. Te mando un beso, wapa!

Una pregunta: alguien de ustedes ve la serie de warner channel "friends"?

**Yare!**

Amiga! Qué bueno que me contestas!

Qué tal tus 2 exámenes? Diles a tus maestros que eso es pedagógicamente incorrecto. Como dos en un día?

Yo seguiré rezando porque tu abuelo se mejore amiga, vas a ver que si, pero mientras tanto tú tienes q ser fuerte para tu mamá y para él mismo. Que no te vean bajoneada amiga! Aunque si tienes ganas de llorar, hazlo eh? Aunque sin que puedas causar preocupación a alguien más… en tu cuarto o así. Soy buena amiga porque te lo has ganado! No solo te admiro como escritora (que fue el pretexto para comenzar esta amistad) sino que te quiero mucho y lo sabes!

Aquí ya aparece Hermione, te parece mejor? Me encanta que notes que me esfuerzo por respetar la personalidad de los personajes… es lo que los hace creíbles… igual que tú lo sabes hacer! Jaja, y sabes? Escribí esto hace años (literalmente). Fue mi segundo fic, hace como 3 años, y no había leído el ataque de celos de Ron de "the half-blood prince" pero ahora que lo mencionas, se parecen muchísimo el mío y el de Rowling! Y puse la reacción de Ginny como yo reaccionaría ante mi hermano sobreprotector.

No sabes el conflicto que les causaste a mis personajes… espero que lo hayas notado… les sirvió hablar contigo…

Muero de ganas por ver tu actualización! A ver si te apuras no? Me muero de ansia! Esas parejas!

Te mando un beso amiga!

**Merodeadora-Chii**

Efectivamente, capitulo de transición, eso es lo que fue! Este es un poco menos, pero sigue sin tener muchas cosas atrayentes, aunque tiene detalles importantes. Espero que los hayas percibido… dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso… yo he vivido lo contrario, así que no estoy tan segura, pero estos personajes, quien sabe!

Como que te encanta el "si pero no" que puse? Eso no lo entendí!

Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme! Un beso

**natty**

Ese es el chiste nat! Dejar las cosas interesantes para picar al lector! Y me encanta saber que al menos contigo lo logré! Qué te pareció este capitulo? Tan bueno como el anterior? Muchas gracias por leerme! Un beso enorme!

**Camila **

Me da gusto que te haya encantado el capítulo! Qué tal Ron? Yo no tengo hermanos mayores pero he visto como se comportan los de mis amigas y verdaderamente cuando les agarra el ataque de celos… no hay quien los pare! Así me imaginé a Ron, ver a su hermana en pleno besuqueo con su mejor amigo, más el hecho de que Hermione había visto a su novio, obvio que tenía que explotar! Y la reacción de Ginny es como yo reaccionaría frente a algo así.

Te mando un beso y gracias x leerme!

**-Hibari-Chaan-**

Qué bueno que te haya picado la historia, paisana!

Gracias por entender que me tarde en actualizar y que el capitulo no haya sido tan largo. Ron es un impulsivo y así actúa siempre. Es lo que intenté plasmar. Espero haberlo logrado!

Un beso y gracias por el review!

**sonylee**

Siento que te hayas sentido engañada! Te lo advertí! De verdad lo siento, pero espero que este capi me reivindique… es así?

Gracias por el review y por leerme!

**Ana **

Gracias por dejarme un review! Creo que nunca me habías dejado uno, o me equivoco? Me recuerda a una amiga que tengo que tmb se llama ana y habla igual que como tú escribes! Eres mexicana también? Y ves Rebelde?

Pues me encanta que te haya gustado la historia!

Te mando un abrazo


	9. LA pregunta

9 La pregunta 

Ron entró con paso lento, contrario a como había llegado ahí y empezó a caminar. Harry notó que temblaba.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaba Ginny, Ron le hizo un gesto y Ginny asintió

¿Qué pasa Gin? – preguntó Harry sentándose junto a su novia y dejando su mochila al lado

Ginny se acercó a decirle algo al oído y Harry abrió los ojos muy grandes mientras Ron se sentaba junto a Hermione

¡¿DE VERDAD! – le preguntó sorprendido

¡Shhh, Harry! – Ginny le dio un codazo

Permanecieron todos en silencio

¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó Hermione – ¡Están actuando como locos! – luego dirigió su mirada a Harry y Ginny – ¡Los tres!

¿Locos? – preguntó Ginny que estaba tranquila – estás paranoica, Hermione

Pues… no creo – dijo mirando recelosa a sus amigos – Me parece que hay algo raro aquí – luego se dispuso a comer – pero no importa, luego lo averiguaré

Todos estaban a punto de terminar sus desayunos para después ir a clases como cada viernes.

¿Me pasas el jugo, por favor? – le pidió Hermione con amabilidad a Ron

No – respondió él con una sonrisa burlona

¡Ron! – dijo ella enfadándose – ¡¿por favor!

Mmm, déjame pensar... – respondió mientras movía los ojos hacia el techo y parecía estar pensando – bueno... ¡No!

¡¿Qué te pasa! – le preguntó la castaña sin entender su actitud infantil

¡Nada!... Sólo quiero que… hagas ejercicio.

Hermione lo miró con extrañeza, pero se paró enojada para ir por la jarra de jugo de calabaza

Mira, Ron… - empezó Hermione – pensé que las cosas entre nosotros iban a mejorar, pero tal parece que…

Pero su cara empezó a ponerse roja cuando al levantar la jarra de jugo, vio una nota que decía con una caligrafía clara del pelirrojo:

_¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

Enseguida, volteó a ver a Ron. Él la miraba ansioso

Mira – le dijo Hermione recobrando el color – alguien perdió una nota...

No creo que esté perdida – le contestó Ron sonriendo

¿Ah, no? – se rió ella nerviosa

Hermione... – dijo Ron serio poniendo su mano sobre la de la chica que apretaba con fuerza el papel.

Hermione nunca había estado tan nerviosa con la pronunciación de su nombre.

Ron… – dijo sin saber qué hacer

Después de mirar el papel y a Ron alternadamente, dijo

Pero, Ron...

No Hermione, sin peros. Desde hace mucho tiempo he sentido... esto… por ti… pero... no lo sabía – dijo Ron torpemente

Harry y Ginny los miraban. Él, atónito pasaba su vista de uno a otra y ella, emocionada apretaba el brazo de su novio tan fuerte que sus uñas empezaban a clavarse en la piel de Harry.

La única respuesta que recibió por parte de la castaña, fue una penetrante mirada… ni una sola palabra…

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? – Ron no era dueño de sus palabras, estaba demasiado nervioso como para pensar. Hermione asintió a su pregunta – desde ese día en el vagón del expreso comencé a sentir algo por ti

Si… odio – respondió George que también se había metido en la propuesta

Pero todos estaban demasiado concentrados como para reír

No – dijo Ron sin inmutarse frente a ese comentario – fue algo más… - las manos le sudaban y sentía que se le resbalaban de las de Hermione – desde ese momento supe que tú y yo estaríamos juntos…

¿Como cuando ayudaron a Harry a encontrar la piedra filosofal? – preguntó Fred

¿O cuando lo ayudaron a llegar al basilisco? – agregó Lee Jordan

Luego, Ginny y Ron gritaron al unísono

¡Cállense, trío de tarados!

¡No! – el pelirrojo cerró los ojos con fuerza. Le estaba costando trabajo y nadie se lo estaba facilitando – ¡No es a eso a lo que me refiero!

Después se tranquilizó y miró a Hermione, de nuevo se perdió en su mirada y se olvidó de todos.

Hermione – dijo tomándole la cara entre las manos. La castaña no se incomodó, sino que parpadeó lentamente y sonrió – quiero estar contigo como algo más que amigos, quiero que estés peleando conmigo siempre, que te pongas celosa cuando bailo con alguien más, quiero asustarme si ya no te veo cerca de mi, quiero hacerte feliz… ¿me dejarías?

El brazo de Harry no pudo soportar más, así que hizo una mueca de dolor y decidió ponerse de pie para abrazar a Ginny por la espalda en lugar de estar junto a ella. Así pudo sostenerle las manos para que no provocara daños mayores en su anatomía.

Creo que por primera vez en mi vida... – dijo la castaña sonriendo con nerviosismo y poniendo sus manos sobre las de su amigo – no sé qué decir, Ron

Enseguida tomó las manos de Ron y las quitó de su rostro, las sostuvo entre las suyas por un momento y luego como si le quemaran, las soltó

Di lo que sientes – Ron empezaba a ponerse nervioso tras ese lapso de tiempo en que no hubo nadie más que ellos dos en el mundo – Hermione Granger, ¿aceptas ser mi novia?

Después de un silencio en el que Hermione miró al techo y que a Ron le pareció eterno, ella suspiró, cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, de pronto susurró:

Ron… – parecía a punto de llorar y como si le pesara hablar respondió sencillamente – no puedo…

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**

Como siempre aquí conmigo, y la primera! Mil gracias por seguirme y tomarte el tiempo para escribirme un review, no sabes cómo lo valoro!

Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado, ahora quiero saber qué opinas de este? Siguen igual de tiernos? Qué opinas de Hermione?

Pero yo no pienso que escriba mal, simplemente "Lo que pudo haber sido" no tiene tantos fans como yo quisiera… pero me gusta mi trabajo, y a los demás también, la prueba está en los reviews de los otros ff! Espero los tuyos y te mando un beso!

**Nidra **

Qué gusto que te haya gustado! Qué opinas de este capitulo? Ojalá que sigas leyendo y te recomiendo también "Una nueva oportunidad"

Besos!

**Ana **

Jajaja sabía que eras mexicana porque o 1. eres fresa adulta (como yo :P) o 2. eres una puberta que habla como Mia Colucci (como mis primas) y así escribiste… pero bueno, ahora que me aclaras, creo que la 1. es la respuesta correcta! Jajaja… Así q no estás en la universidad? Y q estás haciendo mujer?

Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero q sigas dejándome reviews ok, paisana?

Un beso

**natty**

Qué tal? Hubo más entre la pareja o qué? Espero que te haya gustado, es el capitulo donde la gente me quiere matar! Tu también? Pues bueno, no desesperes, tardaré un poco más en subir el siguiente porque, aunque ya lo tengo, necesito muchos reviews!

Te mando un beso y espero el tuyo ok?

**BaTuKeRa**

Qué gusto encontrar lectoras nuevas! Y más gusto que te haya gustado mi fic.

Ron y Hermione son mi pareja favorita, por eso es de ellos… aunque también tengo otro de una pareja no tan común que se llama "Una nueva oportunidad", te la recomiendo! A la gente le gusta mucho.

Y no, no soy española, soy mexicana… aunque me encanta la Madre Patria!

Ya leíste el sexto libro? O estás nerviosa porque apenas lo vas a leer por primera vez? Cuando lo termines podemos comentarlo si quieres!

Bueno guapa, te dejo, que estés bien y espero más reviews ok?

**char**

jajaja, muy corto review pero muy concreto… qué bueno que te haya gustado, qué te pareció este capitulo? Espero que te haya gustado!

**Bar **

Me da gusto que te haya gustado! Y este capitulo q tal? Está buenísimo no? Q opinas?

Ya estás agregada en mi msn ok? Pero no pude ver tus fotologs, a ver si me pasas la dirección completa no?

**sonylee**

No me regañes porque lloro! Jaja, pues si, era un capitulo puente para dar paso a este… qué te pareció? También es corto pero dice mucho no? Qué opinas tú? Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para escribirme.

Un beso

**Yare!**

Gracias por ponerme un review con el ánimo que traes! No era necesario niña!

Como sigues amiga? Ya estás mejor? Te veo bastante bien, te lo dije Pris, eres muy fuerte… dentro de todo me da "alegría" poder distraerte un rato con estas historias que con tanto cariño hago… ahorita subo el capitulo de "Una nueva oportunidad" y vas a ver una mini sorpresa que puse pensando en ti.

Y eso! Cada vez que leas el libro coméntalo con tu abuelito, donde quiera que esté, te va a dar mucha tranquilidad saber que te escucha.

Te quiero mucho amiga!

Atte: Rowling disfrazada… (jaja, que supongo que fue un halago, no?)

**-Hibari-Chaan-**

"Maldita te odio!"? No, si te digo que yo salgo maltratada siempre caray! Jaja… bueno, pues ya sabes qué era eso tan importante, ya no te deje con ESA duda, ahora te deje con otra… muajajaja… qué opinas? Me odias de nuevo pero ahora más?

Y gracias por tu 10, porque en el colegio la verdad es que eso no lo junto ni sumando mis dos calificaciones de los examenes de hoy! Al menos sé que si no la hago como pedagoga, (mi carrera), puedo escribir y no me muero de hambre no?

Te mando un fuerte abrazo

**dany pruzzo **

Otra lectora nueva! Qué emoción me da eso! Qué bueno que te haya gustado, espero que lo sigas y también los otros, que no es por nada pero están muy buenos también… bueno dany, sólo te digo que en el siguiente capitulo algo de "Friends" te va a sonar… de hecho, la última frase del siguiente capítulo es una copia vil de una frase que dice Ross.

Tú lo verás…

Un beso

**Merodeadora-Chii**

Jajaja, ya entendí el sí pero no! Y si, la verdad así es la vida de esos dos… par de mensos! Y seguimos en el "si", bueno, más bien en el "no" con este capítulo verdad? Qué opinas? También me vas a matar tú? (Yo si me mataría la verdad, con esa respuesta…)

Eso es lo que Ron quería hacer, para lo que pidió ayuda a Ginny, pero no le salió como pensaba…

Bueno, 1000 gracias por tu review

Besos!


	10. LA respuesta!

**10**

La respuesta 

La sonrisa del rostro de Ron se borró instantáneamente. Bajó la mirada y empezó a sentir las orejas y las mejillas calientes… se empezó a sentir humillado, lastimado y… estúpido. Nunca debió pedirle nada…

Ginny y Harry, al escuchar la negativa, fingieron platicar para evitar que Ron se sintiera peor.

Miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en la cabeza de Ron: S_abía que no era una buena idea decírselo… Tal vez ni siquiera la quiero, sólo lo imaginé ¡No! No es posible. ¡No pude haber malinterpretado las señales que por años ella me ha mandado! ¡Ella me quiere! Pero ¡¿no puede! ¿Por qué demonios no puede ser mi novia? ¿Será por el imbécil búlgaro? ¡Pero me dijo que ya habían terminado!_

Un nuevo pensamiento le hizo sentir una piedra caer en su estómago:

_Aún quiere a Krum…_

Esas cuatro palabras retumbaron en su cabeza por varios segundos. Se sintió mucho peor de lo que pensó que era posible. Sentía el corazón palpitando en las sienes. El dolor de cabeza se iba haciendo insoportable y le nublaba la vista… eso además de las lágrimas contenidas y el nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Llorar, ¿rogar, ¿reírse? ¡¡¿Qué demonios se supone qué debía hacer!...

Cuando finalmente levantó la vista, se encontró con Hermione sonriendo frente a él. ¡¿De qué se reía! ¿Le gustaba verlo sufrir? ¡No quería verla! ¡Le daba asco que gozara con su sufrimiento! Se puso de pie para irse, pero Hermione lo detuvo del brazo con suavidad

¡¿QUÉ quieres! – le preguntó furioso y zafándose violentamente

Aún no sabes mi respuesta – comentó la niña sonriente

¡Pero si me acabas de decir que no! – dijo él desesperado - ¿qué más respuesta necesito, Hermione?

¡Ese era sólo el principio de mi respuesta, Ron! – respondió ella conteniendo la risa. El pelirrojo se quedó inmóvil y de pronto el corazón empezó a latirle más rápido – La respuesta completa es: "No puedo creer que finalmente lo hayas dicho"

Ginny y Harry abandonaron su falsa e inexistente conversación y los miraron de nuevo, expectantes. Y no eran sólo ellos sino el resto de sus amigos de Gryffindor.

¿Qué? – le preguntó Ron sin terminar de entender y con un tono más tranquilo

Ron – dijo ella sentando a su aún amigo de nuevo – sé que todo lo que acabas de decir salió de tu corazón… y me hace increíblemente feliz que finalmente lo hayas dicho. Pensé que nunca lo harías…

Ron la miró boquiabierto sin soltar su mano. Ella continuó:

Acabas de describir lo que siento por ti de una manera exacta, como si estuvieras en mi mente – le dijo sonriendo divertida – yo también he sentido esto por ti desde hace mucho

¡¿De verdad! – dijo Ron volviendo a sonreír. No cabía de la emoción.

¡De verdad! – le aseguró ella emocionada – y claro que me encantaría ser tu novia

Los dos se miraron sin dejar de sonreír. Parecía que iban a adentrarse en el otro mediante las miradas… nada más importaba, nada más existía… sólo ellos dos… al menos hasta que Ginny soltó un grito de emoción y abrazó a Harry que rió de la reacción de su novia.

¿Por qué me haces eso, Hermione? – preguntó el pelirrojo tocándose el corazón y junto con su mano llevó la de Hermione – ¡¡Mira! ¡Casi me da un paro cardiaco!

Hermione río. Se veía más contenta que nunca… no había quitado la sonrisa nunca.

Me encanta el gesto que haces cuando te enojas… - Ron la miró sorprendido. ¡Lo había hecho sufrir y dudar a propósito! Estuvo a punto de reprochárselo, pero ella agregó – Te ves increíblemente sexy cuando juntas las cejas de esa manera…

Y al decir esto, Hermione lo imitó. Ron no sabía si reírse o apenarse. Le costaba trabajo escuchar esas palabras de la boca de quien hacía unos segundos era simplemente su mejor amiga, pero le enorgullecía que lo considerara "sexy".

Hermione explotó en una carcajada y lo abrazó. Su cara expresaba lo que el pelirrojo estaba sintiendo: una absoluta confusión de sentimientos y no sabía como reaccionar.

Lo siento – le dijo al oído - ¿fue demasiado para ti?

Ron la puso frente a él y la miró fijamente. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió sin dejar de fijar la vista en sus labios… no podía… finalmente salió de su hipnosis y respondió algo sin pensar…

No me vuelvas a hacer eso, Her… – le tomó la cara entre las manos – ¿Qué haces si de pronto caigo al piso por tu culpa y…?

¡YA CÁLLATE Y BÉSALA, TARADO! – gritó Ginny ansiosa

Hermione y Ron no dejaron de mirarse… no podían hacerlo. Era como si un hechizo convocador los llamara mutuamente, pero rieron con el grito.

Después Ron acarició la mejilla de Hermione y ella lo abrazó del cuello… finalmente tras unos segundos en que se miraron los labios y los ojos alternativamente, se acercaron, cerraron los ojos y se besaron.

Cerraban los ojos y los oídos al mundo, a todo lo que no fueran Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger… nada más importaba. Ambos sentían una emoción desbordada, estaba a punto de saltarles del pecho y lo estaban demostrando en ese beso. Fue un beso lleno de un cariño guardado por siete largos años… tierno, apasionado, cariñoso, cómplice, un beso sincero.

Ninguno de los dos quería separarse… sentían miedo de que al hacerlo la magia se rompiera. Así permanecieron por lo que a ellos les parecieron siglos, hasta que sus amigos los rodearon y empezaron a molestarlos

¡Echen agua! – gritó Fred – ¡se queman!

¡Se requiere un hechizo repelente! – gritó Angelina fingiendo buscar un profesor

¡CONSÍGANLES UN CUARTO! – gritó George muy fuerte. Tanto que todos permanecieron callados y los recientes novios sonrieron y se separaron. Luego se dieron un corto beso otra vez y Ron rodeó a Hermione con sus brazos de modo que ambos quedaron viendo a todos frente a ellos.

¿Este era el favor del que hablabas, Ron? – preguntó Harry

Si – asintió Ron – gracias por ayudarme, Gin – respondió Ron mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre el hombre de Hermione

¡Ya era hora! – gritaron Dean y Seamus

¿No pudiste tardarte más, Weasley? – preguntó irónica Katie Bell desde el extremo derecho de la mesa

¡Por fin! – gritó Alicia desde el otro extremo

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar reír y Ron sonrió

Mmm… me parece que – le susurró el pelirrojo a su novia – si hubieras dicho que no, mi reputación de conquistador hubiera quedado arruinada para… ¡todo el colegio!

Hermione le frotó los brazos que la tenían apresada, volteó un poco la cabeza buscando sus labios y lo besó de nuevo. Esta vez la emoción era más perceptible pues todos los que habían molestado, comenzaron a aplaudir. La pareja sonrió pero sin dejar de besarse, al menos hasta que cambiaron de posición

Y ahora, ¿cómo está su reputación, Weasley? – preguntó Hermione mientras se acomodaba frente a él y lo abrazaba por la espalda

Gracias a usted, Granger… - respondió él tomándola por la cintura – mejor que nunca…

Y se besaron una vez más.

¡Finalmente, Ron se convirtió en el novio de Hermione! – le dijo Ginny a Harry divertida ante la situación y aplaudiendo también

Y finalmente usted señorita Weasley – le dijo Harry atrayéndola hacia él – se convirtió en MI novia

¡Tiene usted razón, señor Potter! – dijo Ginny sonriendo. Sus ojos azules irradiaban un brillo especial. Al verla, Harry supo que verdaderamente estaba feliz.

Le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó con ternura.

Los aplausos de los amigos se doblaron y empezaron a chiflar y a gritar cosas. Al darse cuenta de ello, Ron y Hermione se separaron (aunque muy a su pesar) para ver el por qué de tanto alboroto. Hermione sonrió emocionada y tomó de la mano a su novio. Él se puso serio al principio pero casi enseguida comenzó a chiflar también y sonrió mirando a la bonita pareja que hacían "su mejor amigo y su hermanita"

FIN

Jajaja, me encanta hacer sufrir a la gente con esto! Pobre Hermione! No la dejan ni disculparse caray! Por eso le dijo "no"… ni siquiera ella misma se la creía y fue todo lo que pudo decir! Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que no me maten por no avisar antes que era el último capítulo.

Ahora les recomiendo "Una nueva oportunidad" se está poniendo muy bueno y personalmente es el que más me gusta de los que he escrito. Tal vez porque ya lo terminé porque "Lo que pudo haber sido" también es bueno, solo empieza un poco lento.

Bueno, basta de auto promocionarme! Déjenme un último review porfa si?

Quiero dar especialmente las gracias a **Yare** mi amiga del alma: sabes que nos une algo más que Harry Potter, a Bar,a BiAnK rAdClIfFe, a Merodeadora-Chii, y a natty x seguirme a lo largo de todo el fic.

Besos a todas y déjenme mi último review ok?

Las espero en mis otros fics!

**Review reply**

**dany pruzzo**

Creo que ya sabes por qué le dijo que no. Sí lo ama! Ya la odias menos? Qué te pareció el final? Y si, se sintió un poco humillado, pero la recompensa fue más grande no?

Gracias por tu review y te espero en los otros 2 hijos míos fanfics ok?

Un beso!

**Ana**

Hola fresa adulta! Pero de q? Exámenes en la UNAM de q? y bueno, dichosa tú q puedes ir al gym! Yo x más q le echo ganas estoy up to the mother de trabajo! Yo estudio 4° semestre de pedagogía y estoy feliz sólo q si se la vuelan con mi carga de trabajo los malditos! Pero bueno, estoy echándole ganas y espero entrar a trabajar. El martes voy a pedir trabajo en un consultorio psicológico! Estoy nerviosa!

Mil gracias x preguntar! Qué bueno q te haya gustado el capítulo, qué te pareció el final? Q te pareció q no te haya dicho q era el final?

**natty **

Así que ya sabes qué es lo que seguía! Qué te ha parecido? Muchas gracias por seguirme a lo largo del fic! Te espero en el resto ok? GRACIAS!

Un beso

**Merodeadora-Chii**

Ya sé! Qué dulce es el pelirrojo teto verdad? Qué bueno que te haya gustado, aunque podría jurar que te gustó más este o no? Espero tu opinión ok?

Yo personalmente me comería a alguien q hiciera eso, pero bueno, no estuvieron tan lejos de ello jajaja y si, es decidida, solo q estaba sorprendida.

Gracias por seguirme durante todo el fic, te espero en los otros 2!

Un beso!

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**

Jajajaja, no me mates, fiel lectora! A que si estuvo tierno mi final? Qué esperabas? Así soy yo! No podría dejarlos separados… bueno, al menos no en este fic… aaay! Que me emociona el otro! Pero bueno, acabo de terminar este, qué te pareció? Quieres aún golpear a Hermione? Pobre! No le das ni tiempo de defenderse! Jajaja

Pero bueno, aquí ya no te veré pero espero que en los otros 2 si eh?

Un beso enorme y gracias por seguirme fielmente!

**Bar**

Qué te pareció? Espero que te haya gustado y ya no me quieras ahorcar, aunque no te aseguro lo mismo en los otros fics eh? Quiero ver esos "flogs"!

Un beso enorme y nos estamos viendo!

**ophelia dakker**

OPHELIAA! Hello! Sigues viva? Porque me asustaste con eso del ataque! Jajaja, espero que este capi te haya gustado más que el anterior y t haya revivido o al menos un poco menos grave… qué te pareció? Ya está mejor? Y ya es el final! Qué triste! Pero no importa! Ve a mis otros 2 y prometo que estarán iguales, no! Mejores que este!

Un beso enorme!

**9485 **

Cada quien sus gustos… gracias por decirme que no te gustó pero no sé donde viste que sí quería a Krum. Ella se deja llevar mucho por lo que "debe" hacer… creí dejarlo claro en su conversación en el comedor cuando Ron le grita que jugó con él. Pero bueno, ese es mi punto de vista.

Gracias por compartir el tuyo

Saludos

**cervatilla**

jajaja, otra alterada! No te preocupes mujer! Que ya viste lo que Hermione quería decir! No era "no" a secas! Qué te pareció? Super romántico lo del jugo no? Y luego la respuesta? A mi la verdad es que me encanta esta pareja!

Y NO! No me habías dejado mensaje antes! Pero qué bueno que ahora te decidiste! Gracias!

Ahora te recomiendo ampliamente mis otros 2 fics y uno de mi amiga Yare "jóvenes rebeldes" están buenísimos!

Espero tus reviews ok?

Un beso!

**brisa2006**

Aquí está la actualización. Sorry! No fue tan pronto pero creo que valió la pena no? Qué opinas tú? Te gustó el final? O muy cursi?

Espero que me sigas leyendo en mis otros fics ok?

Un beso!

**char again **

Gracias por esperar a poder mandarme un mensaje con "dedicación" de verdad me encantan! A mi me encantan los gemelos aunque sean chismosos! Y me alegra que te haya gustado el detalle de la nota… y ya hasta me la hiciste lesbi! O sea no! Solo estaba sorprendida! Después de tantos años de q le guste el baboso pelirrojo y por fin se atreve a decírselo a ella!

Y de verdad estás loca!

Jajaja, te mando un beso y espero verte por mis otros fics, prometo que están buenos!

**BaTuKeRa**

Así que viniste por acá? A dónde? Por qué? Qué padre! Espero que a una playa porque son lo mejor que tenemos!

Y qué opinaste del libro? Supongo que ya lo habrás terminado no? Espero que te hayas concentrado en mates eh? Porque te lo digo por experiencia, Harry no ayuda a la concentración! Yo me lo leí en una noche! Dormí a las 7 de la mañana! Gracias a Dios eran vacaciones!

Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo! Y este qué tal? A que te gustó más! Espero tus últimos comentarios en este y los próximos en "una nueva oportunidad" y "lo que pudo haber sido" ok?

Besos!

**Nidra**

Ya lo terminé! Qué te ha parecido? Lo siento! Mis capítulos son cortos, por eso trato de actualizar cada semana! Espero que te des una vuelta por mis otros dos para que me des tu opinión ok?

Un beso enorme!


End file.
